12 Nightmares of Christmas
by Duperghoul
Summary: A musical fanfic. Set 5 years after the movie. After Jack and Sally have a child named Edgar Allen, Oogie Boogie strikes back. Oogie Boogie invades Christmas town, destroying it's purpose. Jack must now save the town, while bringing back the joy, religion and snow. Has development for Lock, Shock and Barrel. Guest Staring- Anna from Frozen
1. The first Nightmare

**Happy Holidays everyone! Merry Christmas, happy birthday or whatever, it's the time of the year where all family gathers together. **

**So, here is a Nightmare Before Christmas fanfiction, that acts as a sequel! Enjoy my dark humor as anything can happen in 12 chapters! This also celebrates my 3rd anniversary on this website, so I decided why not make it about my favorite Tim Burton film. I've been waiting several months to do this**

* * *

><p>12 Nightmares of Christmas<p>

The first Nightmare

_Halloween Town: Halloween Night, 22:00 hours_

* * *

><p><em>Song: This is Halloween!<em>

**SHADOW**

Boys and girls of every age  
>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<p>

**SIAMESE SHADOW**

Come with us and you will see  
>This, our town of Halloween<p>

**PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS**

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<p>

**GHOSTS**

This is Halloween, everybody make a scream  
>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of<br>fright  
>It's our town, everybody scream<br>In this town of Halloween

**CREATURE UNDER BED**

I am the one hiding under your bed  
>Teeth grown sharp and eyes glowing red<p>

**MAN UNDER THE STAIRS**

I am the one hiding under your stairs  
>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<p>

**CORPSE CHORUS**

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<p>

**VAMPIRES**

In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<p>

**MAYOR**

In this town, don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<p>

**CORPSE CHORUS**

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
>Something's waiting now to pounce, and how<br>you'll scream

**HARLEQUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF,AND MELTING MAN**

Scream! This is Halloween  
>Red 'n' black, slimy green<p>

**WEREWOLF**

Aren't you scared?

**WITCHES**

Well, that's just fine  
>Say it once, say it twice<br>Take the chance and roll the dice  
>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<p>

**HANGING TREE**

Everybody scream, everybody scream

**HANGED MEN**

In our town of Halloween

**CLOWN**

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
>Here in a flash and gone without a trace<p>

**SECOND GHOUL**

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
>I am the wind blowing through your hair<p>

**CORPSE CHORUS**

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<p>

**CHILD CORPSE TRIO**

Tender lumplings everywhere  
>Life's no fun without a good scare<p>

**PARENT CORPSES**

That's our job, but we're not mean  
>in our town of Halloween<p>

**CORPSE CHORUS**

In this town

**MAYOR**

Don't we love it now?

**MAYOR WITH CORPSE CHORUS**

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

**CORPSE CHORUS**

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
>And scream like a banshee<br>Make you jump out of your skin  
>This is Halloween, everybody scream<br>Won't ya please make way for a very special  
>guy<br>Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now<p>

**EVERYONE**

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<p>

**CORPSE CHILD TRIO**

In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<p>

**EVERYONE**

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

* * *

><p>All monsters of Halloween Town were almost done singing the traditional song, <em>'This is Halloween'. <em>For the grand finale, Jack Skellington and Sally Ragdoll were standing on top of graveyard hill.

Jack was holding some type of big pumpkin that had a carved face on it. It also had a spooky green aura glowing around it.

Jack held the pumpkin in the sky for the entire town to see. Dr. Finkelstein was up front watching the entire thing. He smirked as Jack slammed the strange pumpkin to the ground.

Out of the smashed pumpkin rose some green smoke. The smoke kept growing and shaping into an average sized pre-teen. The green smoke then slowly disappeared, revealing a brand new character.

He had a skellington head while wearing a black top hap hat. He had regular arms and legs, which looked like they were sown to his body. He also wore a classy black suit and khakis.

The entire town cheered at the newcomer.

"I go by the name Edgar Allen, and you all shall fear me," the boy howled at the crowd.

The town applauded at the boy.

* * *

><p><em>Halloween Town: November 25, 14:00 hours<em>

Inside Jack Skellingtons house, Sally was inside his room along with their child Edgar. Edgar Allen was tickling the ghost dog Zero, as the mayor of the town knocked loudly on the door.

"I'm coming,"Jack shouted walking down the stairs.

As Jack Skellington opened the door, the mayor had his face in the sad mode.

"I'm totally out of ideas for next Halloween," Mayor cried.

"Yeah me, too," Jack sighed.

Jack tapped his skull where his chin would be. He then snapped his fingers.

"I got it, remember five years ago when I discovered 'Christmas Town," Jack said.

"Um, yeah, who could forget," Mayor said.

"Well, there were other doors I also saw, but never explored. Allow me to explore them, and come back with ideas that will last for years," Jack Skellington said.

The mayors face turned to the happy side.

"What a bright idea! Um, any idea of when you're coming back, because the last time you gone out exploring Shock, Lock and Barrel restitched Oogie again," Mayor said.

"Just give me until morning, until then, keep an eye on those kids," Jack said.

"Seems like a deal," Mayor smiled.

As the mayor walked away from the house, Jack Skellington walked back inside. He then went up to Sally. The skellington had a big grin on his face.

"I'm going on a little trip to the other holiday doors. I'll be back first thing in the morning," Jack said to her.

"OK, just be careful," Sally sighed.

"You know I will," Jack said leaving.

"Goodbye dad," Edger Allen waved.

So Jack Skellington left Halloween Town, in search of the holiday doors.

Soon he came across the middle of the forest. He decided to go up the the door shaped like a turkey. Jack then opened the door...

* * *

><p><em>Turkey Day Town: November 25, 15:30 hours<em>

As Jack stumbled upon the town, he noticed farms and crops growing everywhere. The leaves were perfectly rake in piles by color.

Jack then looked at a big table that was outside. The table was perfectly setup with food. There were mash potatoes, stuffing, cranberries, green bean casserole, and pies!

"So food seems to be the number one thing here, very intriguing," Jack said to himself.

He kept looking around. "So who's the king of this town," he asked himself.

Then he heard a turkey from the behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw a giant turkey by the name of Cheese.

He laughed a bit as several men dressed up as Pilgrims were trying to shot at the turkey with their shotguns. Cheese gobbled as it ran away from the bullets. The men ran after the giant turkey with their shotguns.

"So a turkey hunt, very interesting," Jack Skellington said to himself.

"Looks very fun, and I can work off a few ideas from this," he said to himself.

"Like, how about making people run away from being shot, and topping it off with a killer feast," he finished before leaving Turkey Day town.

He then came back to the forest, before going up the big heart door that represented Valentines day. He was about to turn the knob, before shaking his head 'no'.

"Whatever this door is, I'm sure it's about love. I can't work off of that," Jack said.

So Jack went up to the big door designed as an Easter egg. He smiled as he opened the door and went inside.

* * *

><p><em>Easter Town: November 25, 16:00 hours<em>

Jack opened his eyes and saw an open greenfield. He saw the big pink Easter Bunny, and smiled as he remember how Oogie's boys mistook it as 'Sandy Claws'.

He then had a shocked face when he was witnessing where the Easter Eggs really come from.

"Ew," he said, nearly puking.

He then saw the bunny place the eggs in a basket. The Easter Bunny hopped away, and placed candy and little peeps in other Easter baskets.

"So, giving treats in gift baskets, while focusing on eggs. What if something creepy cracked open from the eggs, that should work," Jack said to himself.

The bunny then began it's sleep for the winter, as Jack left the area.

Back in the center of the forest, he saw a big door shaped like a three leaf clover. He opened the door and went inside St. Patrick's day.

* * *

><p><em>St. Patrick Town: November 25, 16:15 hours<em>

Jack looked around the town, and noticed it was a replica of Ireland. He saw a big church, and snuck up to it.

He peeked inside the big church window, and saw that everyone was wearing shamrocks or green clothing.

He then noticed that someone was wearing a regular black suit, and he kept getting pinched by the people wearing green.

"So pinching just because they aren't following a dress code, that's just weird," the skellington noticed.

Then he took notice as the people inside the church started to bow down in front of a glass window that had a picture of St. Patrick on it.

Jack Skellington couldn't help but be more confused on why an entire town would worship someone that is long gone and never coming back, just like me.

They town started to pray to St. Patrick.

"OK, so this guy is like a God, whatever," Jack Skellington said shaking his head.

Jack stood back and watched the entire church services from the window. About an hour past, before the church came to an end.

"Alright, I've had enough with that," Jack said as he rushed away.

He soon came across the forest again, and noticed the last door, shaped as a giant firecracker. He opened the door and went in side Independence Town.

* * *

><p><em>Independence Town: November 25, 17:05 hours<em>

Jack saw an average high class neighborhood, were every house had flags in the sky. Each flag represented one of the various countries.

"Hm, let's see, we have an American flag, Germany flag, Mexico Flag, Japan flag, United Kingdom flag, and even a flag that looks like a rainbow," Jack shouted with glee.

"It seems every country gets along in this town," Jack said.

Jack then noticed a different kind of store in the distance. He rushed over to it, without being noticed. As he was walking up to the stand, he ran past an abandoned war zone.

Inside the war zone, various countries were just having a little fun reenacting the Cold War. Jack Skellington peeked at it and smiled.

"Playful war as a sport? Now that's creative," he nodded.

Jack managed to make it to the little store stand, not noticed as everyone was busy with the war reenactment.

He then picked up some small fireworks from the counter top and glanced at them.

"So, you light these up huh, and maybe something special happens," he said to himself.

He placed various fireworks in his pockets.

"I'll safe these for later. I'm sure Dr. Finkelstine could figure these out," Jack finished.

Jack then decided he had enough, and began to head home.

"I have so many ideas, that will keep us busy for centuries," Jack Skellington smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>WAIT! I'm atheist, I can't celebrate any holiday... OH, I'm a brony, so I can celebrate Hearth's Warming Eve. (Whew, close one)<strong>

**Anyway, what is with me and writing fanfictions for characters named Jack?**

**Oh, and yes I named Jack and Sally's 'child' after Edgar Allen Poe. **

**See you tomorrow, or go ahead and click the next chapter if it's already there! Once again, happy Holidays. No excuse me, as I rock out to ERB Jack the Ripper VS Hannibal Lecter...**


	2. Halloween Town's Nightmare

**It's time to continue the story, you better pay attention during this one. I'm just saying, because you might miss something when your done. Halloween Town has woken up, right exactly when I do. Maybe it's because I spend all night writing until 8 in the morning. (It's sad, but true)**

**Let me say one last thing, I made this fanfiction take place 5 years after the original movie, and I'm making the game 'Oogie's Revenge' cannon, but the Kingdom of Hearts series a mere dream. In 'Oogie's Revenge', basically your Jack fighting Oogie after Lock, Shock and Barrel stitched him back; man are they a team!**

* * *

><p>12 Nightmares of Christmas<p>

Halloween Town's Nightmare

_Halloween Town: November 26, 09:00 hours_

The monsters of Halloween Town woke up, and were walking around the town square.

Mayor was watching Lock, Shock and Barrel do some community service. They were watering some pumpkins in the patch.

"I can't believe I got stuck doing chores with you two," Shock, the little witch crumbled. She was now 13 years old.

"Oh just do your work," Lock, the little devil said. He was now 12 years old.

"I am working," Barrel, the little skellington said. He was now 11 years old.

"I'm not letting you guys out of my sight! Two years ago you stitched the boogeyman back together, and I think it was so big it was a video game only," Mayor said.

"Fine," the three minions moaned.

The three minions hummed their little theme song, 'Hail to Mr. Oogie', when they heard something.

"Jack's back," the entire town shouted.

Then Jack Skellington was rushing up to the towns gate. The minions sighed of relief that their charity work was over.

Jack then went up to the mayor.

"I have tons of ideas now, I'll talk about them later," Jack said to the mayor.

"Before you leave, which holiday town was your favorite that you noticed," Mayor asked.

"Independence town, with Turkey Day Town in a close second," Jack Skellington said leaving.

"Can't wait," Mayor smiled, before turning back his head to the pumpkin patch.

He then turned his head to the sad mode when the little brats were mission.

"Where the heck did they run off to," he growled.

Jack Skellington went straight up to Dr. Finelstein's house and rung the doorbell.

"The door is open," the doctor shouted.

Jack went inside and smiled at the doctor.

"Aw, Jack, haven't seen you ever since I made Edgar Allen for you and Sally," Dr. Finkelstein said from his wheelchair.

"Right, Edgar Allen is a little shy around us, but I have something to show you," Jack said closing the door as he went inside.

Jack pulled out a red firework he had from his pocket. He handed it over to the doctor.

"Please explain what this is," Jack said giving Dr. Finkelstein the firework.

The doctor took a long look at it.

"Hm, it looks like this is part dynamite, but it has something more to it, I just can't place my finger on it," Dr. Finklestein said placing the firework in his pocket.

"I picked up like a dozen of those things in Independence Town," Jack Skellington stated.

"Let's find out what happens when you lite on up tonight," Dr. Finkelstein added.

"Seems like a plan, see you on Spiral Hill at midnight," Jack nodded before leaving.

Jack Skellington then went out of the doctor's house, before walking across the street. He then walked up the stairs to his own house, and went inside.

"Honey, I'm home," Jack called up walking up the stairs.

Sally was smiling at Jacks return, as Edgar Allen barely even noticed him. The ghost dog Zero barked as he floated up to Jacks face and gave it a quick lick.

"So how was your trip," Sally asked.

"Great, but what lies the most interesting is these," Jack said reaching in his pocket and pulling out a big black firecracker.

"Is that dangerous," Sally asked.

"I have no idea. In fact, I no clue what these are," Jack said pulling out all of his fireworks.

Edgar Allen stood up and went over to his so called parents. He took a peek at the fireworks and smirked.

"There called fireworks, lite them up for an explosion," Edgar Allen said.

Sally and Jack turned to the young boy. "How did you know that," Sally asked.

Edgar Allen smirked at his parents.

"Well, when Finkelstein made me, he gave me a big brain. Also, I've learned a new trick, look at this," Edgar Allen stated.

Edgar Allen smiled wide, before growling loud. He held his head in pain as green smoke surrounded his body. Jack and Sally watched in awe as the green smoke slowly disappeared, revealing another Jack Skellington.

Jack and Sally gasped at this transformation, as Zero barked at it.

"I can shape shift into practically anything," Edgar Allen smiled in the form of his father.

Then smoke covered the second Jack, before disappearing, showing Edgar Allen as himself.

"Since when did you learn that," Jack Skellington asked.

Edgar Allen blushed at his parents.

"Well, I felt left out of the crowd of Halloween monsters, and I just had to have a power of my own. So Dr. Finkelstein gave my a potion for shape shifting ability," he explained.

"Well, seems like it works," Sally said.

"Yeah, I'm going off to show the town," Edgar Allen whispered.

As the boy began to walk away, Jack touched his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't let your guard down around the three pranksters," Jack warned.

"I'll be fine," Edgar Allen shrugged.

_Halloween Town: November 26 12:00 hours_

As Jack, Sally and Zero sat in the house alone, they suddenly heard screams. Jack got up and looked out his window, and saw that the entire town was panicking and running all around the place.

"What the heck is going on down there," he shouted opening his window.

The Mayor stopped running, and turned his sad face towards Jack Skellington.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that Oogie Boogie was just revived and now we are just trying to escape," Mayor explained, as every monster was running past him.

"Drat," Jack said to himself.

"What is it, Jack," Sally asked.

"Somehow Oogie Boogie is back," Jack said to himself.

"But.. how?"

"I don't know, but when I find him he will regret he was even made," Jack shouted slamming his fist in his palm.

"Let's go," Sally said.

"No, I'm settling this alone," Jack said rushing off.

Sally sighed seeing Jack Skellington leave.

Jack went out into the town square and saw it was dead empty. He then saw a wooden crate shaking. He nervously walked up to the crate, and pried open the lid. He then sighed as he saw a black cat inside the wooden crate.

"Is it safe to come out," the black cat whispered.

"Yes, I'm going to handle this," Jack Skellington assured.

"OK," the cat whispered.

The black cat jumped out of the wooden crate and meowed. A green fog surrounded it, before going away.

It was then revealed that Edgar Allen was the cat using his shape shifting ability.

"I've heard something about the Boogeyman, so I hid away in the crate," Edgar Allen whispered.

"It's OK, go home now. I've got everything under control. This isn't the first time I had to defeat Oogie," Jack said patting Edgar Allen on the head.

Edgar Allen nodded, before going away.

Jack Skellington then searched everywhere in Halloween Town, before seeing a giant hole in the ground near the Mayors house. He peeked inside the hole, and saw it was deep and every monster of the town was inside it.

"Now what are you guys doing in there," he called down.

"Hiding from Oogie Boogie," a werewolf shouted back up.

Jack Skellington shook his head in disbelief. "You never acted like this around Oogie years ago, what happened," Jack called.

"Every time we close our eyes, a terrifying image of him cooking us into a stew appears now, we're frightened OK," Mayor pleaded with the sad face.

Jack then stood up as he heard the three little rats.

"LALALALALALALALALA," the troublesome trio chanted in the town square.

Jack Skellington growled as he turned his head and saw them dancing around in the town.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Hail to Mr. Oogie<em>

**Lock, Shock, Barrel**

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
>La, la, la, la, laa!<br>Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
>La, la, la, la, laa!<p>

Hail to Mister Oogie!  
>Jack will never win!<br>When you find our Boogeyman  
>He shall do you in!<p>

**Barrel**  
>Then Mister Oogie Boogie man<br>**Shock**  
>Can take the whole town over then!<p>

**Lock**

He'll be so pleased, I do declare!  
><strong>Lock, Shock, Barrel<strong>  
>The whole world should beware!<br>Wheee!  
><strong>Lock<strong>  
>With Mister Oogie as our the king<br>We'll get away with everything!  
>No more scolding for our pranks!<br>The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!  
><strong>Barrel<strong>  
>A trick a day, oh, why stop there?<br>We'll do whatever! We won't care!  
>And everyone will come to know<br>We run the show! Hey, life's unfair!  
><strong>Lock, Shock, Barrel<strong>  
>Hail to mister Oogie!<br>This is so much fun!  
>We make mischief day and night<br>Our work is never done!  
><strong> Shock<strong>  
>Beause Mister Oogie Boogie<br>Is the meanest guy around!  
>If I were on his Oogie list<br>I'd get out of town!

**Lock, Shock, Barrel**

He'll be so pleased by our success  
>That he'll reward us too, I bet<br>Perhaps he'll make his special brew  
>Of snake and spider stew!<p>

We're his little henchmen

and we serve of job with pride.

We do our best to please him

and stay on his good side.

**Jack**  
>I've told you once, I've told you twice<br>To straighten out your act!  
>You'll never get away with this<br>And that, you brats, is fact!  
>Trusting him's a big mistake!<br>One, that you don't want to make!  
>He might reward you, this is true!<br>By cooking you into a stew!

* * *

><p>After song, the pumpkin king gave himself the biggest face palm.<p>

"You kids didn't," Jack sighed.

The three minions laughed.

"We swear, this isn't our work," Barrel said.

"Innocent until proven guilty, silly," Shock added.

"Can't we just be happy that our master is back," Lock said.

"We haven't even seen him yet, but when we do, we're all going to have a blast," Shock cheered.

"I've had enough of you brats," Jack growled as he walked up to the trio.

Lock, Shock and Barrel laughed as they ran away from him. Jack sighed seeing them run off.

Meanwhile, the monsters of Halloween climbed out of the deep hole, with the mayor being first. The mayor still had his sad face turned.

Soon every monster of Halloween Town was out of the hole, as a vampire helped Dr. Finkelstein out.

"Thanks Bram," Finkelstein said rubbing his head.

"What do we do," Mayor said to Jack.

"Just stay calm, Oogie couldn't have gone far. When I find him, I'm going to make sure he never comes back," Jack sweared.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you belief the three pranksters? Are you enjoying my idea of Edgar Allen? I'll see you tomorrow, or go ahead and click chapter 3 if it's already up! I'm starting to think I'll update this around the same time; after my lunch. <strong>


	3. The troublesome Nightmare

**Here is the 3rd chapter, and Mr. Boogie is still out there somewhere! I hope you like character development, because I'm giving it to Lock, Shock and Barrel. Heck, why should I stop there. **

**Anyway, enjoy as it's my favorite chapter so far! I know, I'm still not at Christmas yet, but come on, I'm doing build up. (Eats a strange chocolate cupcake) "Needs more deer meat.. I mean more chocolate to cover the meat up. (Face palms) To understand what I'm gabbering about, it's in Pasta With the Creeps chapter 5, OK I'll shut up." **

* * *

><p>12 Nightmares of Christmas<p>

The troublesome Nightmare

_Halloween Town: November 26, 12:30 Hours_

Jack Skellington huffed as he came up to a castle. It was owned by Lock, Shock and Barrel. He looked up and saw that the cage went up. He went up to the rope and crawled to the top.

He then crawled inside the troublesome trio's lair. He saw the three in a corner laughing at him.

"Where is Oogie," Jack demanded.

"We told you, we haven't seen him," Shock replied.

"Why are you even working for Oogie, he'll cook you up the first chance he gets," Jack Skellington asked as he walked closer to them.

"That's why, it's even in our song, if you would just have listened," Lock said.

"We try our very best to stay on his good side, duh," Barrel said.

Jack sighed as he walked up to them. "I know you don't really want to harm anyone," he said as he stood over them.

"Stop working with him, and I promise to keep you guys safe," Jack Skellington promised.

"No," the trio shouted at once.

The pumpkin king shook his head in disbelief at them.

"You guys are like teenagers now, it's time to move on. I'm stopping Oogie for good," Jack shouted.

"I'm sorry, but we can't take any chances," Lock sighed.

Jack tapped his chin, before snapping his fingers at a thought.

"You know, Oogie Boogie only goes after the bad kids, right? He hides in their closets and kidnaps them when they are sleeping," Jack warned.

Shock and Lock gasped at that statement.

"What? Mr. Oogie doesn't do that! Does he," Barrel replied.

"Oh he does, he's been doing that ever since the late 1700s," Jack Skellington added.

"Silly Jack, then he would have cooked us up already," Lock said.

"Oh really, when every other bad child is into a stew already, he will be only left with you guys. Now this is your last chance to join the good side, you won't get hurt on this side," Jack Skellington screamed.

The three teens got scared and grouped together in a hug while shivering.

"I'm telling the truth, I swear to Zalgo," Jack said showing the boy scout sign.

The three teens let go of each other before sighing while looking at the ground.

"Come on, show me where Oogie Boogie went," Jack Skellington said

"We told you, we don't know," Lock slowly whispered.

Then the four froze in shock as they heard Oogie Boogie's laughing echo throughout the castle.

"It's him," Shock shivered.

Jack Skellington grinned as he rushed over to the cage. He got inside pulled it down all the way to Oogie Boogie's underground lair.

He busted inside the Bogeyman's lair, but saw that it was dead empty. Jack sighed when he decided to go back home.

When he went into the cage again, he heard the trio scream of fear.

"I'll be right there," Jack shouted.

The cage quickly raised back to their room, where Jack gasped as he saw the trio backed into a wall.

Right in front of them was a swarm of Inland Taipans, the worlds most poisonous land snake!

"Help us," they cried.

Jack Skellington rushed up to the inland taipans. In a flash, fire surrounded Jacks body before disappearing, revealing him now in his pumpkin headed form. The snakes slivered up to Jack, before Jack had a fireball in his left palm, before throwing it at the snakes. Several snakes were burnt to a crisp, before the others scattered around.

In a flash, flames surrounded Jack, before going away, making him into his real form.

"Jack, look," Shock said pointing to the ground.

Everyone looked at the ground, and gasped at a shadow in the shape of Oogie Boogie.

Jack followed it, as the shadow disappeared. He looked in the weapons room, but didn't see anything. A small fly flew in front of Jack's face before being swatted away.

"Now where did he go," Jack shouted.

The trio slowly walked up behind Jack.

"It's no lie, those snakes were from Oogie Boogie," Barrel sighed.

"But we're on his side," Lock whimpered.

Jack turned to them.

"I told you, that nasty Oogie Boogie can't be trusted," Jack stated.

"I think we are ready to join the good side," Shock said.

"Yes," Barrel and Lock added.

"OK then, all I need is for you three to stay safe, but if you see any signs of him, come tell me," Jack said.

"We promise," the trio said.

"We just need to change our little song," Barrel said.

"Oh please don't," Jack moaned.

"He have to, it'll prove we are on your side now," Shock said.

As they started singing, Jack left the castle without them knowing, as they continued to sing.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Hail to Jack Skellington<em>

**Lock, Shock, Barrel**  
>Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!<br>La, la, la, la, laa!  
>Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!<br>La, la, la, la, laa!  
>Hail to Jack SKellington!<br>Boogie will never win!  
>When we find the Boogeyman<br>Jack will do him in!

**Shock**  
>Beause Mister Oogie Boogie<br>Is the meanest guy around!  
><strong>Lock<strong>  
>If I were on his Oogie list<br>I'd get out of town!  
><strong>Barrel<strong>  
>Jack'll be so pleased by our kindness!<br>**Shock**  
>That he'll reward us too, I bet!<br>**Lock, Shock, Barrel**  
>I wonder what it's going to be!<br>We cannot wait to see!  
>Wheee!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Halloween Town: November 26, 15:00 Hours <em>

Jack Skellington was back in his house with Sally Ragdoll and Edgar Allen.

Edgar Allen was sitting in the corner still shacking with fear.

"This town isn't that big, I thought we would have found him by now," Jack sighed.

"Wait dad, you said you found those fireworks in Independence Town, were there any other towns you saw? Maybe Oogie Boogie escaped and went into on of those," Edger Allen said.

Jack turned to his son and said,"Well yeah. There was a town that hunts down a giant turkey for a big feast. A town were they all go to this church. A town with a bunny that makes candy, and you don't want to know how. That's about it, instead of Christmas Town and a door shaped like a heart."

"I should check Turkey Day town tomorrow," Jack Skellington said.

"Why not now," Sally replied.

"Because me and the doctor are going to find out what the fireworks do tonight at midnight, but right after, I'm heading on down to the holiday doors," Jack stated.

"Well, good luck," Sally sighed.

"I'll be fine, Sally, and then the town can get back to having creepy fun," Jack Skellington said.

Halloween Town: November 27, 00:00 Hours

Jack Skellington rushed to the top of Spiral Hill, where Dr. Finkelstein was waiting.

The doctor had the firework Jack gave him in his hand.

"Let's see what the firework does, once you lite it up," Jack said to the doctor.

Dr. Finkelstein nodded as he placed the firework on the ground.

Back on the ground several people were watching this go down. They were Lock, Shock, Barrel, Mayor, Sally and Edgar Allen. Edgar Allen walked a bit closer to the hill to get a better view of the firework.

"Alright, lite it up," Dr. Finkelstein said.

Flames surrounded Jack's body, before evaporating, showing the pumpkin king in his pumpkin head form. He then had a fireball in his palm, before throwing it down at the firework.

"Get back," Finkelstein shouted as he rolled his chair back a little.

After Jack used flames to transform himself back to normal, he ran a few feet away from the firework.

Soon the firework flew in the air, before exploding. The firework was a blue round one.

They all gasped in awe at the firework. The mayor had his face in the smile mode.

"That was amazing, we need those for next years Halloween," Mayor cheered.

Jack Skellington smiled as he looked down at the group of people.

"Glad you liked that, because there are plenty more in Independence Town! For now, I'm off to find Oogie Boogie, in Turkey Day Town," Jack shouted down to them.

Jack then rushed out of town and towards the holiday doors.

* * *

><p><strong>All those things Jack said about the Bogeyman is real! In fact, he's just as real as Jack the Ripper. Nah, the Ripper is, be the Bogeyman is a tall tale. Parents made him up to stop mischief from their children, or to stop a common behavior, like sucking their thumbs... Don't worry I'm not going to have the Bogeyman control me like Zalgo, that would be dumb.<strong>


	4. Nightmare of Turkey Day

**You know what really grinds my gears? When Nightmare Before Christmas fanfictions completely ignore Turkey Day! It's right in the middle of Halloween and Christmas Day! (Well for the United States anyway)**

**So, I'm here to bring the music from my soul... well kind of, I just take a song from the movie or video game that followed and placed in my fanfiction, while changing the lyrics to make it look new.**

* * *

><p>12 Nightmares of Christmas<p>

Nightmare of Turkey Day

_Turkey Day Town: November 27/ Turkey Day, 07:00 hours_

In the middle of the forest, right in front on the door of Turkey Day, Jack Skellington was sleeping. He must have passed up from staying up all night and running to the holiday doors.

Meanwhile inside of Turkey Day Town. Oogie Boogie's shadow was seen covering a large area near the picnic table.

Several Pilgrim and Native women were setting up the table, when one of the Pilgrims took notice of the shadow.

Soon every Pilgrim and Native American came out and just stared at the shadow.

The boogeyman laughed evilly as he came out from behind the barn. All citizens of Turkey Day Town then looked up at him and gave out a loud shriek. They all then began to run away from Oogie Boogie.

"Get back here," he howled.

Then the shadow stood up and became its own separate being. The real Oogie stood back as his shadow did the dirty work.

The shadow rushed ahead and appeared in the front of some Pilgrims. They took out their guns and kept shooting at the shadow, but it was no use.

The shadow laughed, before covering the Pilgrims. The Pilgrims struggled free, until when the shadow let them go. The Pilgrims then were corrupted as their eyes were now bright red.

Some Native American children hid under some picnic table, but to no avail as the shadow tagged them, corrupting their minds.

The shadow then ran and tagged every Pilgrim and Native American, making them corrupted and have bright red eyes.

The shadow then went back to being a normal one, as Oogie Boogie laughed at his new army. All the citizens of Turkey Day Town were now in his control.

They all stood behind him, as he saw the giant turkey named Cheese in the distance.

"Oh, he shall do just fine in my stew," Oogie said.

Then he opened his mouth wide and he began to absorb in the wind. Cheese tried to run from it, but he soon flew towards the boogeyman back first.

When Cheese was in reach, Oogie grabbed him by the long then laughed in the turkey's face, before tieing him down on a table.

Meanwhile at the holiday doors, Jack snapped awake.

"Whoa, must have dozed off," the pumpkin king yawned with rubbing the back of his head.

He then glared at the holiday door in the shape of a turkey. Jack went up to it and opened it. He then fell into the town.

Seconds later he opened his eyes in Turkey Day Town, and saw the towns citizens gathering around Oogie Boogie and the picnic table where the Turkey Cheese was tied up at.

He rushed towards the crowd, hopping he could set Cheese free.

Oogie Boogie saw him coming and started laughing, before going into song.

* * *

><p><em>Song: The Boogie Song<em>

**OOGIE BOOGIE**  
>Well, well, look what the bat dragged in.<br>A turkey, huh?  
>Oh, I'm really hungry<br>So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha

You're jokin', you're jokin'  
>I can't believe my eyes<br>You're jokin' me, you gotta be  
>This can't be the right bird<br>He's hairy, he's big  
>I don't know which is worse<br>I might just split a seam now  
>If I don't die laughing first<p>

When Mr. Oogie Boogie says  
>There's trouble close at hand<br>You'd better pay attention now  
>'Cause I'm the Boogie Man<br>And if you aren't shakin'  
>Then there's something very wrong<br>'Cause this may be the last time now  
>That you hear the boogie song, ohhh<p>

**THE NATIVE AMERICANS**  
>Ohhh<p>

**OOGIE BOOGIE**  
>Ohhh<p>

**THE PILGRIMS**  
>Ohhh<p>

**OOGIE BOOGIE**  
>Ohhh<p>

**THE NATIVE AMERICANS**  
>Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man<p>

**OOGIE BOOGIE**  
>Well if I'm feelin' antsy<br>And there's nothin' much to do  
>I might just cook a special batch<br>Of snake and spider stew  
>And don't ya know the one thing<br>That would make it work so nice?  
>A roly-poly big turkey to add a little spice<p>

**THE PILGRIMS**  
>Ohhh<p>

**OOGIE BOOGIE**  
>Oh, yeah<p>

**THE NATIVE AMERICANS**  
>Ohhh<p>

**OOGIE BOOGIE**  
>Ohhh<p>

**THE PILGRIMS**  
>Ohhh<p>

**OOGIE BOOGIE AND ALL TOWN CITIZENS**  
>Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man<p>

**Jack Skellington**  
>Release him now<br>Or you must face the dire consequences  
>The turkey was pardoned<br>So please, come to your senses

**OOGIE BOOGIE**  
>You're jokin', you're jokin'<br>I can't believe my ears  
>Would someone shut this fella up<br>I'm drownin' in my tears  
>It's funny, I'm laughing<br>You really are too much  
>And now, with your permission<br>I'm going to do my stuff

**Jack Skellington**  
>Well, what are you going to do?<p>

**OOGIE BOOGIE**  
>I'm gonna do the best I can *Winks to camera*<p>

(Musical interlude)

Oh, the sound of rollin' dice  
>To me is music in the air<br>'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man  
>Although I don't play fair<p>

It's much more fun, I must confess  
>When lives are on the line<br>Not mine, of course, but this, old bird  
>Now that'd be just fine<p>

**Jack Skellington**  
>Release him fast<p>

or you will have to  
>Answer for this heinous act<p>

**OOGIE BOOGIE**  
>Oh, brother, you're something<br>You put me in a spin  
>You aren't comprehending<br>The position the turkey's in  
>It's hopeless, it's finished<br>It's haven't got a prayer  
>'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie<br>And he ain't going nowhere

* * *

><p>After the song, the boogeyman pointed at Jack Skellington.<p>

"Get him," Oogie shouted.

All the Natives and Pilgrims then charged up to the pumpkin king.

Oogie Boogie then turned towards Cheese, and picked up the sword off the table. He then placed the sword at the turkey's neck, ready to chop it off.

Meanwhile Jack was in a big ball of violence with the Natives and the Pilgrims. He soon escaped and walked back a little.

As the corrupted began to walk closer to Jack, he thought of an idea. He then placed on the scariest look every while growling loudly at them.

This caused the citizens to go pale and revert back to normal. They all screamed while running away.

Then just as Oogie Boogie was going to slice the turkeys head off, Jack quickly kicked it out of his hands. As the sword flew in the sky, Jack reached and grabbed the sword.

Jack Skellington swung the sword at his opponent and chopped off Oogie Boogie's right arm. The arm fell to the ground with the bugs starting to fall through the hole.

"My bugs- My precious bugs," Oogie cried as the bugs fell through the arm hole.

The boogeyman then ran away, with bugs still falling out.

"He'll be back," Jack sighed turning to Cheese.

Cheese was still tied up on the picnic table. Jack used the sword to cut the ropes, setting the turkey free. Then Cheese quickly got up and gobbled away. Jack Skellington sighed before leaving.

_Halloween Town: November 27, 14:00 Hours_

Jack Skellington was rushing back to Halloween Town's front gate. Sally and Edgar Allen were there waiting. Jack opened the gate and entered town sighng.

"Did you get him," Sally asked.

"Yeah but-," Jack started.

"He'll be back," Edgar Allen fished.

"Yeap," Jack sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that folks is how you make Turkey Day get involved in a Nightmare Before Christmas fanfiction. Is it really the end of the Boogeyman? Be honest, what do I need to work on?<strong>

**Side note, I named the giant turkey off of the one Barack Obama pardoned this year. I'm as serious as Elmo's lesson today was about hair. (Don't ask how I know that) Oh, how about as serious as an attack from a bear! Nah, all you need to do is take your fist and shove it down it's throat. Anyway, duperghoul is out!**


	5. Making Nightmares

**Good afternoon,(for me), here is the fifth Nightmare, were I promise gets closer to Christmas day! I stay up all night writing, so I can upload a new chapter everyday. The title idea comes from the song '12 days of Christmas', and speaking of songs, it's at the end of this chapter. Today, we enjoy as Oogie Boogie causes havoc in Easter!**

**Nah, let's get to something more festive this time, OK?**

* * *

><p>12 Nightmares of Christmas<p>

Making Nightmares

_Halloween Town: November 27, 14:30 Hours_

Jack Skellington went to the Mayor hall. He knocked on the door, and Mayor automatically opened it.

"Did you kill Oogie," Mayor asked with his face in the sad position.

"I think so, but I just know he will be back soon," Jack sighed.

"Drat," Mayor mumbled.

"Anyway, let's just relax. He won't be back until a while," Jack said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, would you care to talk about what you saw in the other holiday towns" the mayor replied.

"Sure thing. I found the fireworks, which you saw a sample of last night, in Independence Town. Also that town had various countries come together and play war as a sport," Jack started. The Mayors face gone into a happy position once he heard that.

"That's freaking awesome," Mayor cheered.

"Well, the most boring thing I saw was in St. Patrick Town, where you get pinched for not wearing green for some reason, and they all were in church worshiping someone called St. Patrick," Jack said.

"Geez, that is boring," Mayor added.

"If you remember that big pink bunny, he was from Easter Town. That town was heavily influenced by candy and hunting for eggs," Jack explained.

"Lastly, I found Oogie Boogie in Turkey Day Town, where they have a big feast, with a turkey being the number one item," Jack finished.

"Wow, we can come up with tons of ideas for next years Halloween with those," Mayor smiled.

"Yeah, now I got to go find out where Oogie is hiding. To be honest, all I managed to do was cut off his arm, making some bugs fall out. I'm pretty sure he could stitch himself up," Jack waved as he left.

_Halloween Town: December 4, 18:00 Hours_

Lock, Shock and Barrel were in Oogie Boogie's old lair and were cleaning it up.

"I hope we will never see the boogeyman again," Barrel said.

"Hey, Christmas is near and we are acting good, of course he won't bug us," Shock stated.

"Hmm, bug," Lock laughed.

As the trio continued to sweep up the old lair, when Shock suddenly let out a shriek.

The other two went up to the young witch and saw a dung beetle. It was pushing around some 'dung', as Lock stepped on the beetle.

"Ew," Barrel said in disgust.

"Is there-any more," Shock stuttered.

"Doesn't look like it, must have just been a lone bug," Lock replied while whipping the bug juice off his shoe.

The trio soon finished sweeping the lair, while searching for any more bugs, before leaving.

Just as they were going back to the cage, to be lifted back up, Barrel looked up at the ceiling at gasped.

"Um guys, look," he whispered pointing up.

They all gasped in awe at the black ceiling. Some paint was peeling, and there were holes that even the tiniest of water would leak in. The most important part they were looking at was a painting.

It was Santa Claws being stabbed with a knife in the heart. This horrifying painting was painted in green and yellow bug juice.

Shock looked at it in disgust and nearly puked on the floor.

"Is that," Barrel started.

"Yeah, it's bug juice," Lock finished.

Then with a loud 'bleah', Shock puked all over the ground. The puke had some blood in it, while the vomit itself was colored light green with chunks of raw meat.

Lock and Barrel moaned as they saw the vomit.

"Now, we just cleaned this place," Lock sighed.

_Halloween Town: December 4, 23:00 Hours_

Lock, Shock and Barrel went up to Jack Skellington's house and they all knocked loudly at the door at once.

"Jack! wake up," they all shouted while rapidly knocking on the pumpkin king's door.

The door slowly opened, and they were greeted by Edgar Allen instead. He yawned, before staring face to face at the pre-teenagers.

"Oh, it's you guys. What do you want," Edgar Allen stated.

"Is your father home," Barrel started.

"We have a clue on where Oogie Boogie is," Shock continued.

"So please, it's urgent," Lock finished.

Edgar Allen sighed looking down at the boys. "Just one second," Edgar Allen said.

So the teenager closed the door to the house, as the mischievous trio stayed on the front porch. They waited for a few minutes until Jack Skellington opened the door yawning. He then stared down at them.

"So, I've heard you have clues to where Oogie Boogie is," Jack said.

The trio took a deep breathe and then loudly they all blabbered out at once, that Jack couldn't get a word of what they were saying. He held his skull where his ears would be as the all get on talking together.

"One at a time," Jack shouted. He removed his hands as they talked normally.

Lock stepped up and explained. "You see, while cleaning the boogeyman's old lair, we found a clue of him attacking 'Sandy Claws'," Lock stated.

Jack gave himself a quick face palm.

"Of course, just like last time," Jack said in disbelief.

Jack Skellington pushed past the trio and started to rush down the porch stairs.

"Where are you going," Shock called.

"To save 'Sandy'," Jack hollered back.

Jack then quickly entered town square, he then shouted at the top of his lunges.

"Everyone, I'm going to Christmas Town to save 'Sandy Claws', wish me luck," he shouted.

They whole town woke up and rushed down to the town square. Everyone from Halloween Town was there, except Edgar Allen and Sally. They all began to start in song.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Saving Christmas<em>

**CLOWN**  
>This time, this time<p>

**GROUP**  
>Saving Christmas<p>

**CLOWN**  
>Saving Christmas<p>

**MAYOR**  
>Saving Christmas, saving Christmas<br>We can win

**GROUP**  
>They were deceived and<br>Now it's time to set things right!  
>We'll see Oogie fall<p>

**CORPSE KID**  
>Saving Christmas<p>

**MUMMY**  
>Saving Christmas<p>

**MUMMY & CORPSE KID**  
>Saving Christmas<p>

**GROUP**  
>Time to work hard everyone<br>On the job till it is done  
>Then we'll get back to creepy fun<br>It's time to battle

**Lock, Shock, Barrel**  
>Saving Christmas, saving Christmas<p>

**VAMPIRES**  
>Still questioning if Lock, Shock and Barrel are nice<br>With spiders legs and pretty bows

**VAMPIRES & WINGED DEMON**  
>It's ours this time<p>

**CORPSE FATHER**  
>All together, that and this<p>

**CORPSE FATHER & WEREWOLF**  
>With all our tircks we're<p>

**CORPSE FATHER, WEREWOLF & DEVIL**  
>Saving Christmas time<p>

**WEREWOLF**  
>There goes Jack<p>

**JACK**  
>I don't believe what's happening to us<br>Our hopes, our dreams, our fantasies  
>Hee, hee, hee, hee<p>

**THREE MR. HYDES**  
>All together, that and this<br>With all our tricks we're saving Christmas time

**GROUP**  
>This time, this time<br>Saving Christmas, saving Christmas  
>La, la, la<br>It's almost here

**GROUP & WEREWOLF**  
>And we can't wait<p>

**GROUP & HARLEQUIN**  
>So ring the bells and celebrate<p>

**GROUP**  
>'Cause when the full moon starts to climb<br>We'll all sing out

**ALL**  
>It's Payback time<br>Hee, hee, hee

* * *

><p><strong>I'll get to Christmas Town tomorrow, I pinkie promise! Oh, I might know how to deal with bears and snakes, but I really need to go out and exercise. *Looks out window* I'll go when it snows, but for now that's it... What do you want, there's nothing else to be put here I know my wilderness advise from my father, and got deer meat for cupcakes from my grandfather. You'll be amazed how much I know, but never experienced. Um, dung beetles are named after the poop they carry, no wonder my mom wants them dead.<strong>


	6. A Frozen Nightmare

**You're going to love this, and my remix of 'What's This?'. Nah, I took the remix from the game, but it's my favorite, and I'm sure you'll love what I do with it. 'Saving Christmas' had lyrics from 'Making Christmas' and 'Take our Town Back' in it. In fact, this could be own of my favorite chapters in this whole fanfiction. (Save for chapter 8, of course) I know the game so much because it was one of my Christmas gifts of 2005, along with DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi, both came out around the same time. Enough noting, time to take that son of a Boogie down!**

* * *

><p>12 Nightmares of Christmas<p>

A Frozen Nightmare

_Christmas Town: December 5, 06:00 Hours_

As Jack looked around Christmas Town, he gasped at the new destruction that Oogie Boogie caused.

Under his feet was just plain grass, in fact there was not a single drop of snow to be found.

"Oh crap," he shouted as he headed into the town.

Thankfully everyone was still sleeping at this time, as Jack began to explore the town and take notice of the other damage that Oogie Boogie caused.

He looked up and saw clouds of smoke in the air. He quickly followed the trails of smoke, until he came up to the big tree in the middle of the town. He gasped and fell on his knees at what he saw.

The ornaments were completely smashed on the ground, while the Christmas Tree was lite on fire. All of its branches were on fire, and there was nothing Jack could do to set it out.

Jack Skellington started to sob loudly as he stared at it. He looked to his right and saw that no one has placed decorations on the outside of their house.

The pumpkin king stood up and walked over to a small 2 story house. The house was painted white with a smooth blue roof.

He peeked in the window while still sobbing. He sniffled a little, when he looked at the living room. There was a young boy on his laptop while sitting on the beige couch.

The most important thing Jack saw was that the tree was still in its box. He saw some words on it, and it read, 'Return to owner'. He took a quick glance at the fireplace, and saw seven stockings already filled up with coal. The one with the most coal was the white one with Rudolf on it, labeled 'Doug.'

Jack looked at every house on that block, and sighed seeing no one had a tree in their house.

Jack sighed looked at the moon. He kept looking inside every living room, VIA window, but always got the same results.

_Christmas Town: December 5, 07:00 Hours_

Jack was back at the sign of the Christmas Town. He sighed as the giant Christmas Tree was now burnt to a dust.

"Where's the joy, the decorations, the freaking snow," Jack called out to the sunrise.

_**Frozen fans skip this now**_

A few feet in front of Jack, stood Anna from Frozen.

"You want snow, I can help," Anna said to him.

"Do I know you, you look familiar," Jack Skellington asked.

"Yes, we met in Disney Infinity, now stand back," Anna from Frozen said.

She was about to sing her theme song, 'Let it go', when the same boy Jack saw on his laptop rushed in from nowhere.

The boy was 5'5, had short brown hair, with a small mustache and sideburns going all the way down to his chin. He was wearing a plain white shirt and khakis. He was also holding a strange orange in his right arm.

"Not in this story, or any of my fanfictions," the boy growled.

He took his left arm and grabbed hold of Anna's head tight, before quickly slamming it down on his right knee. As Anna's nose began to bleed a little, the boy held her hair with a strong grip before throwing her on the ground by just holding on the hair. She crawled away from Christmas Town, as the boy walked back home.

"I'm going to bed, see you guys in an hour," he said to the camera.

His orange he had then shown to be the annoying orange. As it was giving its nasty laugh, the boy took a big bite out of it.

_**OK Frozen fans can come now**_

Jack Skellington sigh at the realization of the missing joy.

He then finally snapped when he began to burst into song.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Oh No!<em>

Oh no! Oh no!  
>There's trouble everywhere!<br>Oh no!  
>There's smoke clouds in the air!<br>Oh no!  
>I can't believe my eyes<br>I have to help them  
>Hurry Jack, they wouldn't dare!<br>Oh no!

Oh no! Oh no!  
>There's something very wrong!<br>Oh no!  
>These things here don't belong!<p>

Oh no!  
>The streets are lined with<br>Little creatures crying  
>All the others must be hiding<br>Christmas spirit is subsiding!  
>Oh no!<br>Oh no!

The joyous decorations here  
>Are melting from the fire!<br>No doubt the work of Oogie Boogie!  
>Drat that no good liar!<p>

There's fear in every window!  
>Oh, I can't believe my eyes!<br>And in my bones I feel the urge  
>To cut him down to size!<p>

And there! Oh no!  
>His monsters have control!<br>Look out!  
>It chills me to my soul!<br>No more!  
>They're gathering the presents to ignite them!<br>Don't they know who they are for?  
>Oh no!<p>

Oh no!  
>He's here! It's all part of his plan!<br>The nerve!  
>He's really gone too far!<br>This time!

It's up to me to put a stop to this  
>Now is my chance I cannot miss!<br>This town's counting on me!  
>So I must take charge and let them know!<br>The time is now  
>For them to go!<br>Or when to start in such a mess!  
>Oh no!<p>

Oh no, what now?  
>The peaceful town is ruined!<br>And look, the Christmas tree is bare!  
>Attacked! By someone, welcomed fiends!<br>I tell you I will snare them  
>And make sure they pay for their<br>Outlandish rude behavior...  
>Oh no!<p>

The cheerfulness is missing  
>And the wonder isn't here!<br>And in their place there seems to be  
>A paralyzing fear!<p>

Instead of songs, I swear  
>I can just hear screaming in the air!<br>The stench of Oogie Boogie  
>Is absolutely everywhere<p>

The ghosts, the ghouls!  
>They're everywhere and all around!<br>I've never felt so sad before!  
>This happy place in front of me is being trashed<br>So greedily, so greedily!

It's tragic! Oh, it's tragic!  
>I can't stand and watch it burn!<br>I've got to save this Christmas Town!  
>And seize these monsters lying all about!<br>This must stop!

* * *

><p>Jack Skellington took a deep breathe after his song.<p>

"Wait, why am I here again," Jack said to himself.

He then gave himself a face palm. "Sandy Claws, of course. I got distracted," Jack shouted.

Jack rushed off and came up to Santa's workshop.

"I'll save you Sandy," he said.

Jack Skellington then ran up to the workshop. He suddenly took notice of its destruction.

All windows were destroyed, with swarms of spiders crawling into the workshop. No lights were on inside. Also thousands of various bugs were climbing down the roof, and towards the ground.

"I maybe to late," Jack shouted in shock.

Before the pumpkin king could get closer, several of Santas elves circled around him. There were at least a dozen of them, all wearing their regular green outfits.

"Don't worry, I'm actually here to help." Jack said to them.

The elves eyes flashed bright red, before little Hermey, the elf who wants to be a dentist, walked up to Jack Skellington. He gave Jack a small present wrapped up in green wrapping paper.

"For me" Jack questioned tearing open the present.

The gift was a small purple toothbrush.

"What the-," Jack started.

Then all elves rushed up to him tazers and tazed him. The voltage was so much, that Jack shook his body, before fainting in the grass.

* * *

><p><strong>Why Tim Burton didn't sign a real remake of 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', the world will never know! I guess that is up to fanfictions from me and you. Anyway, did you enjoy my favorite chapter, even though this is still only half of what is really coming. <strong>

**Bonus points: Find the cameo of me in the chapter! Hint, it's when Jack was crying. Actually, I appeared more than once, not really important, more like quick gags.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter really helped me with detail, because that's the number one thing I need to work on. Oh, and I know I said on my author profile that I'm trying to get into Disney musicals, thanks to MLP, but I DESPISE Frozen. I also mentioned Disney Infinity in my story, because reasons, though I would never play that. I know I'm the element of understanding, and am supposed to love and tolerate, but I have a limit. Anyway, chapter 7's already ready, but you know why I'm waiting. Chapter 8 is still editing. **


	7. A Valentine's Nightmare

**OK, I'm only decent with romance, but this chapter is based around that genre. Even if there is A LOT of build up, until I show you Valentine's Town. Hmm, I can have romance along with an epic throw down. Besides, even if this is around romance, *spoilers* it has the 2nd fight with Oogie Boogie since Turkey Day Town.**

**Even if, this chapter is VERY important then it seems. You'll has to read to see why, and I made NO errors on dates here, so don't correct me, I know what I'm doing. I might fail at basic math, but I'll get my facts right for purposes of writing. **

* * *

><p>12 Nightmares of Christmas<p>

A Valentine's Nightmare

_Halloween Town: December 11, 11:00 Hours_

Edgar Allen was walking around the town. He waved at Lock, Shock and Barrel as the trio were working on a potion with the witches.

The boy then saw the mayor in the distance. He ran up to Mayor, who had his face in the sad position.

"Edgar Allen, have you seen Jack Skellington anywhere, he hasn't returned ever since going to Christmas Town," Mayor saighed.

Edgar Allen shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head 'no'.

The mayor quickly got into his car. He then began to drive it all around the town.

"Our king has gone missing! Let's all get together and save Jack Skellington and Christmas Town," Mayor repeatly announced as he drove around Halloween. Town.

Soon every monster of Halloween Town gathered around at the front gate.

They all were humming, 'Saving Christmas' as they waited for the mayor.

Sally slowly walked into the crowd and stood next to Edgar Allen and Dr. Finkelstein. The rag doll turned to the two.

"What's going on," Sally asked.

"Dad's gone missing, I guess," Edgar Allen shrugged.

Sally gasped at that.

"Saving Christmas," almost everyone chanted as the mayor arrived in his car.

"Let's go... um...does anyone know where we can find Christmas Town," Mayor said getting out of his car with his sad face.

"I do," the tall Mr. Hyde said.

Mr. Hyde stood to the front, as a smaller Mr. Hyde appeared from under his hat.

"Yeah, we followed Jack there last time," the small one continued.

Then an even smaller one appeared from under the small ones hat.

"How else was Jack gong to save his progress," the even smaller one added.

The mayors face turned to happy.

"Then what are we waiting for, lead the way," Mayor said.

"Let's go," Mr. Hyde said as the small ones gone back under the hats.

Mr. Hyde then went to the gate and opened it. He then rushed out of town with everyone following _them._

"La la la la la la la la," Lock, Shock and Barrel chanted from behind Mr. Hyde.

"Hail to Jack Skellington, Oogie will never win," the three sung.

"Saving Christmas, saving Christmas, we can win," the mayor shouted.

After the long walk, they arrived at the holiday doors. Everyone stared in awe at them.

Mr. Hyde walked up to the Christmas Door, and opened it.

"This way to Christmas Town," Mr. Hyde shouted.

"I hope he's OK," Sally sighed.

Mr. Hyde went into the magical followed by the former troublesome trio. Then all the werewolves, witches and vampires entered Christmas Town. The mayor kept his happy face on while he entered.

Soon only Sally and Edgar Allen stood in front of the door. Edgar Allen sighed as green smoke surrounded his body, before he transformed into a vampire bat. As the bat, he flew into Christmas Town.

"Jack, I'm coming," Sally cried out before ramming into the vortex.

_Christmas Town: __December 11, 21:00 Hours_

So, they all fell down into Christmas Town. There were absolutely no lights and the ground was still just plain grass. They all gasped when they looked at the sign.

The sign that once read 'Christmas Town' had rust on it.

What was worse is that the same boy who Jack saw, named Doug, was on a ladder. He climbed up the ladder and stood close to the letters. Doug had a can of red paint, as he dipped the brush in it. He quickly then used the paint to censor the word 'Christ' in 'Christmas'.

Doug smirked at his work, before climbing down the ladder.

"Oh no," Sally said once she saw the missing spirit.

"This town has only two weeks until Christmas, what's going on," Mayor asked with a sad face.

"This way to Santa," Mr. Hyde motioned.

Mr. Hyde then lead the monsters into Christmas Town. As everyone in Christmas Town was sleeping, except Doug of course, the monsters of Halloween Town walked down the streets of Christmas Town.

Sally took notice of a big pile of dust. The dust came from the big tree being burnt down.

"La la la la la la," Lock, Shock and Barrel chanted, as almost everyone was humming 'saving Christmas'.

Edgar Allen, in his normal form, was walking behind Dr. Finkelstein as the doctor slowly rolled along with the group.

They kept on walking and quickly went past Anna from Frozen who was duck tapped to the tree. Doug took out a long piece of duck tape and sealed her mouth shut. "No more, you used to be dark Disney," Doug shouted as he continued to duck tape her to the tree.

They all soon arrived at Santas Workshop, and Sally was shocked at its destruction.

"Ge'ez, 'Sandy Claws' works in a dump," a witch said.

As every monster from Halloween Town went up to the workshop, Sally dragged behind. Then a shadowed hand muffled her mouth, so she couldn't call out for help. The shadowed figure then dragged her away while no one was looking.

_Valentine's Town: December 23, 15:30 Hours_

Sally opened her eyes and looked around her new destination.

She was tied up to a tree by strong spider webs. Jack was still conscious on the other side of the tree.

As Sally struggled to be set free, she took a quick glance at a trash can in the distance. There were love letters in it, all ripped up and thrown away. Across the street in another trash can was chocolate in heart boxes and flowers.

"So this is supposed to be the town of love," Sally said to herself.

"Yes," tiny voice whispered in her ear.

The rag doll looked around, before seeing baby cupid in front of her. He was just a small fairy baby in a diaper.

"Here, let me help," Cupid said.

The fairy flew down to the spider web and took out an arrow, and slashed at the webs. Sally and Jack then were released from the tree. The pumpkin king was still resting as he fell face first on the ground.

Jack then woke up with a loud gasp, before standing up. He looked around the town.

"Where am I," Jack asked.

Cupid flew in front of him and said, "Valentine's Town, sir."

Sally looked at the tree that they were tied on and saw something. It was a carved heart with 'J&S' in the middle. Sally smiled touching the carving.

"Jack, did you carve this," Sally asked pointing to it.

"I don't think so," Jack stretched.

"All I remember is that I went back to find Oogie Boogie on December 1st, then I somehow ended up here," Jack stated.

Cupid smiled looking at Jack and Sally.

"You guys haven't been corrupted yet, then," Cupid asked.

Sally turned to the fairy.

"Um, no. Why do you ask," Sally replied.

Cupid then frowned at them. "Follow me," he said.

As Cupid began to fly towards a big park. Jack and Sally followed the fairy. The soon arrived at a wooden fence. Cupid pointed to a former couple in the distance.

The boy was big and buff. He wore a sport jersey and sweat pants. He had blue eyes and slick blonde hair. He was also holding a football.

The girl was a bit shorter. She wore a plain pink shirt. She had green eyes with red hair that fell to shoulder length.

"I have more important things to do instead of going out with you," the boy named Ryan said. He had a western American accent.

"Oh really, like sports," the girl named Lilly said. She had a German accent.

"Of course," Ryan shouted.

"Fine, go and play, as if I care," Lilly shouted.

Sally felt sad looking at this, as Jack was wanting to see the drama go on. Cupid sighed looking at the former couple as they kept arguing.

"You see what I mean," Cupid said.

"What happened, anyway," Sally asked.

Cupid flew in front of the two.

"A strange sack like person appeared in Valentine's Town, stole my love arrows and crossbow, and used the magic to turn everyone into hatred instead of love," Cupid said.

"Do you know where he went," Jack said.

"Yeah, we are looking for him," Sally added.

"He's resides in my house," Cupid sighed.

"Lead the way," Sally said.

Cupid nodded as he flew away. Jack and Sally held hands as they walked with the fairy.

They soon arrived at a small house. It was painted pink, with the roof in the shape of a heart.

"In here," Cupid pointed.

The fairy opened the door, as Jack and Sally walked inside.

"He'll be back in a few minutes," Cupid said.

"OK, we'l be ready to defeat that Oogie Boogie once and for all," Jack sweared.

"It's sad really, a town of love, now a town of hate," Sally sighed.

Jack turned to her.

"Hey, we'll get through this," Jack said to her

Sally whimpered a little, as Jack held her hands.

They began to sing together.

* * *

><p><em>Song: SallyXJack<em>

**Sally**

We should have known not to believe  
>And things would not have turned so bad<p>

**Jack**

It's true his plan was to deceive  
>But that should not make you so sad<p>

**Sally**

But danger waits at every turn

**Jack**

And I am ready  
>To set things right here<p>

**Sally**

How can you say that we will be okay?  
>And come back another day?<p>

What will become of Christmas town?  
>Now that we've let our leader down<p>

**Jack**

You know, dear Sally, that's not true  
>We can take Christmas back, me and you<p>

**Sally**

There's so much danger yet to face

**Jack**

But I'm not worried, back home I hurried

My dearest friend, if you don't mind  
>I'd like to join you by your side<br>Where we can gaze into into stars

**Jack and Sally**

And sit together, now and forever  
>For it is plain as anyone can see<br>We're simply meant to be

If we work hard  
>We'll overcome our shame<br>And beat him at his game

* * *

><p>After their song, Jack and Sally hugged each other, before sharing a quick kiss.<p>

"Let's go save Christmas," Jack smiled.

They then preyed apart when they heard a familiar laugh. They looked behind them and saw Oogie Boogie. This time, something was different with the king of bugs.

The boogeyman's arms were now drills! He also was holding cupids crossbow, with black hearts instead of pink ones.

"Sorry to break you guys up, but Christmas is going to be mine," Oogie laughed.

Jack growled and pointed to him.

"I told you to never leave your lair," Jack growled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Oogie Boogie laughed.

"Guys, he stole my magic, and made those strange hearts," Cupid whispered.

Oogie smiled. "That's right, little fairy! Instead of making people fall in love, it causes pure hatred. The perfect weapon to destroy Christmas joy," Oogie Boogie laughed.

As the pumpkin king ran up to the boogeyman, Oogie pulled out an arrow with one of the black hearts on it, before firing it from the crossbow.

"Whoa," Jack cried as he side-stepped.

The anti-love arrow flew past him and hit directly on Sally's right arm.

"Oh crap," Cupid said flying out of the room.

Sally Ragdoll furiously pulled the arrow out of her right arm, causing the arm to arm come off her body. She threw the arm on the ground and rushed up to Jack Skellington.

Jack turned to Sally with a worried face.

"Are you OK," he asked.

Then Sally suddenly slapped Jack hard with her lone left arm on the check. Jack held his bone check in pain with the face of almost crying. He turned back to Oogie Boogie for a split second.

"What have you done to her," Jack cried to Oogie.

Oogie Boogie laughed evilly.

"Who said I play fair," Oogie laughed.

Oogie Boogie took out another anti-love arrow and fired at Jack Skellington. The pumpkin dodged it once again, by grabbing the arrow. Jack sighed throwing the arrow on the ground.

Sally Ragdoll then used an uppercut on Jack's chin.

"Sally please stop, we have a son," Jack pleaded.

"And look what he brought us to," Sally growled as she gut punched Jack Skellington.

Jack sighed looking at the rag doll, before noticing a bright green glow coming from the missing right arm hole. He backed up as Sally swung another slap his way.

"The anti-heart is inside your body, allow me to get it out," Jack said.

"Nope," Sally shouted as she kicked him away from her.

Oogie Boogie laughed evilly as he used cupid's tiny crossbow and fired more anti-love arrows at Jack. Jack had to keep dodging Sally's attacks and the arrows now. Jack Skellington ducked Sally's punch and an arrow. Jack then sighed as he looked up at the green glow coming from the right arm hole.

"I'm sorry Sally, but I need to do this," Jack said.

He then stood up and tackled her to the ground. Sally struggled to push Jack off her.

"Get of me you creep," Sally cried.

Jack quickly shoved his arm into the arm hole. He felt around for a few seconds, before pulling out the small black heart that was glowing green. It's glow started to fade, as Sally took a deep breathe.

Jack got off her as he crushed the anti-heart in his hands. Sally stood up holding her head in pain like she had a headache.

"Ow, what happened," she moaned.

Jack picked up her right arm and gave it to her.

"Long story," Jack sighed.

"Come on," Oogie taunted at the two.

The boogeyman then charged at the lovers with his drill arms. Jack and Sally side-stepped making Oogie charged past them.

Oogie Boogie then started up his drills, causing them to circle round very fast. He then swung the drills at Sally. The rag doll shrieked a little as she backed up dodging the attack. He roared in the sky with his drills spinning at the speed of sound.

"Now with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff," Oogie whispered in Sally's face.

"What are you going to do," Sally shook with fear, holding her lose right arm close.

"I'm going to do the best I can," Oogie winked.

Oogie Boogie then used his drills on the ground and dug deep. As his drill arms dug through the ground, Sally and Jack backed up to the wall.

Oogie lifted himself back on his feet. There were now two deep holes on the ground.

"Your graves, go ahead and take a rest," Oogie said pointing to the holes.

Then on the wall above Jack and Sally were adult scorpions.

Sally and Jack looked at the wall and saw the scorpions crawling down towards them. The scorpions fell off the wall and started chasing the two on the ground. Jack and Sally slowly walked backwards towards the two holes in the ground.

The scorpions kept on chasing the two, as Oogie Boogie laughed. Jack and Sally were just a few feet from the grave holes.

"Your plan is finished," Jack called back to Oogie.

"Not if I cheat a little," Oogie smirked.

Oogie Boogie then started up his drills arms again. He then placed them over the grave holes.

Jack and Sally were still backing away from the scorpions and almost touched the drill hands. Sally jumped over some scorpions so she could be away fro the drills. A thousand scorpions then surrounded her.

Sally used her right arm and began sweep up the ground, causing some scorpions to back off. Sally sighed as she held a tight grip on her lose arm.

Meanwhile Jack was only a few inches away from Oogie's drill arms. Jack looked at the ground and saw a tiny arrow with an anti-love heart on it.

"I've got to try," Jack whispered.

Jack scooped up the arrow and turned to the boogeyman.

The drill arms were close to touching the pumpkin king, as Jack used great reflexes as he used the arrow and stabbed the boogeyman's chest. Jack then ripped open the blanket as he swiped down hard. The anti-heart infected Oogie's body quickly.

"I'll get you for this! I will never be forgiving, d-," Oogie started.

Then scorpions, snakes and spider began to fall out of Oogie Boogie's hole in his chest.

"I'll get you, with a bigger Boogie Trap," Oogie shouted as he ran away.

The scorpions that were around Jack and Sally began to crawl away. They all crawled into the two big holes. Oogie Boogie slammed the door on his way out.

Sally Ragdoll picked up some spider webs to sow her arm back on. Jack and Sally quickly ran out of the building, and couldn't find the boogeyman anywhere in site.

Cupid then flew in front of the two lovers. He had his tiny crossbow back.

"Thank you, now I can get this town back to normal," Cupid squeaked.

"No problem," Sally said.

"Now we need to hurry a save Christmas Town," Jack stated.

As the two ran out of Valentine's Town, a small poodle barked at them as they rushed past him.

The first thing Cupid did was fly to Ryan and Lilly in the park. He then fired his love arrows at the two, making them fall in love again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well after that 'decent' chapter on romance, (because it was more of a fight) you guys are in for a treat tomorrow. It's my favorite of the entire fanfiction, too. I say; that because of 2 special guests. Hint, they are from my other favorite Christmas special. I admit people say the 2008 'remake' doesn't compare to the 1974 original.<strong>

**Song is basically from the game, where Jack was saving Sally from a giant spider, with some verses from the final song in the real movie. Oh, and replace 'our town' with 'Christmas Town'. Anyway, see you tomorrow for things to get ugly, or should I say Oogie! **

**P.S. I'm sorry to Siily Lilly and Jurassic Storm if you are reading this, I HAD to use you for the broken couple! I don't won't to cause any trouble. I honestly couldn't think of an OC design at the top of my head, just for that. Go ahead and flame me all you want. **


	8. A Miser Brothers Nightmare

**Here is my favorite chapter due to my special guests... The Miser Brothers of course. A Miser Brothers Christmas is my second favorite Christmas special, don't judge! My first favorite is.. well I'm writing a fanfiction on it right now and your reading it of course. **

* * *

><p>12 Nightmares of Christmas<p>

A Miser Brothers Nightmare

_C̩̥̙͍͖̜̞͕̖̟͐̊̈́ͫ͛ͦ̔ͩ̋ͫͨ͊͋̆ͤ͘ͅͅḨ̱͔̙̘͎̮̰̲̹͙̜̩͎̝̟̳̮̝̽ͬ͂̔̑̓ͦͦ͊͊̏̓ͯ͊̒͆ͥ͡ͅR͐͗ͣ̌̃̋ͯ͂̂͏̢̭̰̣̪̳̜͈̙͍̝͈̝̤̩̬ͅͅI̡͚̠̣̻̪̖̟̭̘̳̟̰̭͙̰̯͔͖͊̔̈̃̊͒ͣͥ̇͗̅͂͘Ś͖͈̞͍̮͔̙͙̯̤̘ͣ̈͂ͦ̉̓́ͫͩͧ͡͠T̡̤͈̺̼̏̐̔ͤ̑̈ͮ̀̐̊̆̈́͋̈͊͋̐̏̀mas Town: December 24, 05:00 Hours_

_- s_

Jack and Sally dropped into the Town. Sally now had her arm back sowed on.

The ground was still just grass. Jack sighed as he looked up at the sign, and saw that Doug had censored the word 'Christ' with red paint.

This time however, it was different.

Sally and Jack frowned at the new sign.

Green bug slime spelled out, "Boogie," over the red paint.

The town was now called, "Boogiemas Town."

"This can not be happening," Jack said.

The two then saw Doug in the distance. He was throwing rocks at Anna, who was still duck tapped to the tree.

The two walked up to him.

"Excuse me, but what day is it," Sally asked.

"December 24, or what everyone is calling now, 'Boogiemas Eve," Doug replied.

He didn't even look at them as he continued to torture Anna from Frozen.

Jack and Sally gasped at that statement.

"That means we have less than 24 hours to save this town" Sally shouted.

Jack held her hands, and looked at the rag doll in the eyes.

"We can do this, Sally. First we need to somehow brick joy back to Christmas town," Jack assured.

"Right, it was Oogie's anti-love arrows that caused the town to turn on each other," Sally nodded.

"Nope, I just hate the movie Frozen," Doug said adding his two cents.

Jack and Sally looked at the grass on the ground.

"We need snow," Jack sighed.

"But- how are going to bring it," Sally asked.

"Easy, the Miser Brothers. They practically control the climate of winter and summer in this town," Doug replied before throw a rock at Anna.

"OK then, come on Sally we need to find the Miser Brothers," Jack said.

As Jack began to run off, Sally sighed. "This isn't going to end well," she whispered.

She then quickly followed Jack. Thankfully the entire town, but Doug, was sleeping during this time. As the two walked past Doug and Anna, Sally felt sad as she looked at Anna.

The princess's mouth was still duck tapped shut, so she couldn't cry for help. She had two black eyes, bruises on her checks and scars all over her face. Thank Zalgo Doug was only physically injuring her, and nothing else, if you know what I mean. I won't say what could be worse to Anna, otherwise this wouldn't be rated 'K +'.

_'Boogiemas' Town: December 24, 07:00_

As Doug was going to bed, while Christmas Town was waking up, Jack and Sally looked in the sky.

The two were right under 2 separate floating islands. One island was made of pure ice, which belonged to Snow Miser. The other island was made of hard lave, which belonged to Heat Miser.

"They are up there," Jack shouted pointing to the floating islands.

Sally looked around, and saw Santas sleigh along with eight reindeer attached on the front.

The rag doll pointed at the sleigh. So Jack and Sally hurried over to it. They climbed into the sleigh and Jack Skellington took hold of the rope.

Jack then made the reindeer fly in the air with the sleigh.

They then flew up towards the floating islands. In the sky, they saw a more perfect view of the Miser Brothers islands.

The reindeer kept a float in the air, as Sally and Jack saw Heat and Snow Miser.

Snow Miser and his minions were throwing snowballs at the island made of hard lava. Heat Miser and his minions were throwing fireballs at the island made of pure snow.

Before they knew it, the Miser Brothers did fan service, and sang their song.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Snow Miser VS Heat Miser<em>

**Snow Miser**

I'm Mister White Christmas  
>I'm Mister Snow<br>I'm Mister Icicle  
>I'm Mister Ten Below<br>Friends call me Snow Miser,  
>What ever I touch<br>Turns to snow in my clutch  
>I'm too much!<p>

**Heat Miser**

I'm Mister Green Christmas  
>I'm Mister Sun<br>I'm Mister Heat Blister  
>I'm Mister Hundred and One<br>They call me Heat Miser,  
>What ever I touch<br>Starts to melt in my clutch  
>I'm too much!<p>

**Snow Minions**

He's Mister White Christmas  
>He's Mister Snow<br>He's Mister Icicle  
>He's Mister Ten Below<p>

**Heat Minions**

He's Mister Green Christmas  
>He's Mister Sun<br>He's Mister Heat Blister  
>He's Mister Hundred and One<p>

**Snow Miser**

I never want to know a day  
>That's over forty degrees<br>I'd rather have it thirty,  
>Twenty, then Five, then let it freeze!<p>

**Heat Miser**

I never want to know a day  
>That's under sixty degrees<br>I'd rather have it eighty,  
>Ninety, one hundred's a breeze!<p>

**Snow Minions**

He's Mister White Christmas

**Heat Minions**

He's Mister Sun

**Snow Minions**

He's Mister Icicle

**Heat Minions**  
>He's Mister Hundred and One<p>

**All Miniions**

He's to much!

To much!

* * *

><p>After the Miser Brothers song, Jack tugged on the ropes, causing the 8 reindeer to fly towards the floating islands.<p>

The reindeer quickly landed on the island of pure snow, owned by Snow Miser.

Jack and Sally got off the reindeer and rushed up to Snow Miser, who was still throwing snowballs at his brother.

"Excuse me, sir," Sally said.

"What do you want," Snow Miser replied without looking at her. He kept on throwing snowballs.

Jack stepped up and said,"We need Snow down in Christmas Town, otherwise the holiday is completely ruined tomorrow."

"Good luck with that pal! My brother will just melt it," Snow Miser laughed, dodging a fireball.

Jack looked at the ground, and saw something inside a block of ice.

Jack Skellington picked up the block of ice, and looked inside it. A tiny anti-love heart was sealed inside. It was glowing green around the black heart.

"This must be causing the feud," Jack said showing the block of ice to Sally.

"The other heart must be on Heat Misers side," Sally said.

As the two brothers continued to attack each other, Jack saw a fireball come his way. The pumpkin blocked his face with the block of ice. The fireball hit the ice, and melted it. The anti-love heart then fell to the ground. Another fireball flew over, and hit the ground. The fire hit the heart, and disintegrated it to nothing.

After the anti-love heart was destroyed, Snow Miser and his minions suddenly stopped throwing snowballs.

Snow Miser shook his head head, before turning to Jack and Sally.

"What happened," Snow Miser asked.

Then a fireball hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow," Snow Miser moaned holding the back of his neck.

"Long story," Jack sighed.

Snow Miser looked confused as he looked over at Heat Miser and the heat minions throwing fireballs at the snow island.

"What the heck," Snow Miser said.

Snow Miser rushed over to the edge of his island, and jumped over to the floating island of hard lava.

He rushed over to Heat Miser.

"Brother, why are you doing this? We made a truce," Snow Miser pleaded.

"Don't remember," Heat Miser grumbled.

He then pushed his brother away. Snow Miser felt sad over how his brother suddenly turned on him.

Jack and Sally hurried on over to the other floating island.

"Thank Zalgo, I don't have a brother," Jack joked.

"This is serious," Sally nudged.

"Right, we need to find the anti-love heart," Jack said.

Heat Miser and his minions then turned their attention to Jack and Sally.

"Get 'em," Heat Miser commanded.

Then Heat Miser and his minions started to throw fireballs at Jack and Sally. There was no limit to their hatred.

Jack and Sally quickly ran, dodging the barrage of fireballs.

As they were running from all the fireballs, Sally tripped over something. A fireball went over her in time with her fall.

She fell face first. She slowly got up and looked down. She then noticed that she tripped over the anti-heart. It was glowing green as she picked it up.

She shrieked as she jumped over a fireball.

Sally then thought of an idea.

Meanwhile, Jack Skellington was having a hard time dodging a dozen fireballs at once.

Also, Heat Miser was rapidly throwing fireballs at his brother.

"Brother, please stop," Snow Miser pleaded.

"It's going to be a green Christmas," Heat Miser growled.

Sally ran up to the 2 brothers. Heat Miser continuously threw fireballs at Snow Misers feet, causing him to dance.

Sally grunted as she threw the anti-heart in the fire. A fireball hit the anti-heart, causing to to turn to dust.

After that, Heat Miser shook his head head. As the heat minions stopped throwing fireballs at Jack.

"What the, what's going," Heat Miser said in confusion.

Heat Miser rubbed his head hard.

"Long story," Sally sighed.

Jack Skellington then walked up to the 3.

"Right now, we need Snow Miser to make it snow down in Christmas Town," Jack stated.

"Of course," Heat and Snow Miser said at the same time.

Snow Miser then began to walk over to his floating island.

"What's Christmas without snow," Snow Miser laughed.

If one would listen carefully, a violin instrumental of the song,"Let it Snow" was playing in the background.

Jack took a deep breathe and whispered the whole situation in Heat Miser's ear.

Heat Miser nodded his head before going to the edge of his island.

Snow Miser and his minions were making it snow in Christmas Town.

"Hey, we are going to need a Christmas Miracle, so-l," Heat Miser sighed.

"Yes," Snow Miser shouted over as he was almost finished covering the ground with snow.

Heat Miser gulped, before shouting,"Let it snow in the entire South. I mean it, I want snow in Australia, Texas, South America. Everywhere, let it Snow!"

Then the instrumental of 'Let it Snow', turned into a more upbeat version.

Snow Miser smiled at his brother.

"Whatever you say," Snow Miser saluted.

At that very moment, Snow Miser and his minions begun to cover the entire world with snow. It was going to be a white Christmas for everyone. Jack and Sally smiled at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So what are your guys favorite holiday specials and fanfictions? I already have a sequel planned, you know for a tradition! One tradition for Creepypasta Death Battles during October; with Nightmare Before Christmas during December. <strong>** I'll see you tomorrow as we shall focus on Edgar Allen, because I think it's time to reveal more of his character.**

**Side note, I try to get along with my brothers and sister. I am the oldest of 5 kids after all. I don't really throw rocks after duck tapping them to a wall. **


	9. Nightmares of the past

**Are you ready kids, for the chapter based around Edgar Allen? I promise it's better then ERB's Oprah VS Ellen. Well that's no fair, because you'll have low expectations. **

**So, this chapter goes back a few days, for more story telling. This is like a flash back chapter, I hope you understand! Now, enough ryhmes, and let Edgar Allen shake his tail... I mean make a stand. (P.S. first chapter without a song)**

* * *

><p>12 Nightmares of Christmas<p>

Nightmares of the past

_Christmas Town: December 11, 21:15 Hours_

Mr. Hyde was leading the monsters of Halloween Town towards Santa's Workshop. Except Jack Skellington and Sally Ragdoll, as the two went missing.

They were only looking for Jack. They had no idea that Sally disappeared from the group a few minutes ago.

Soon Santa's Workshop came into their view.

"Let's go save Jack and Christmas," Mr. Hyde pointed.

So they all marched over to the workshop. The mayor looked around with a sad face.

"I have a bad felling about this," Mayor sighed.

The monsters reached the front door, when they all stopped when they heard a familiar laugh.

They turned around and saw the Boogeyman's shadow as a living being.

The shadow rushed up to them while laughing. Some where too shocked to move as the Boogeyman's shadow tagged several werewolves and vampires.

This caused their eyes to glow bright red.

The werewolves and vampires turned to their former friends and moaned.

"Oh crap," Edgar Allen stated.

The shadow quickly tagged Mayor and Dr. Finkelstein. Edgar Allen stood next to the doctor, as he was corrupted by the shadow.

Edgar Allen quickly got on his knees and crawled out of the crowd. The shadow kept corrupting people, as Edgar Allen escaped the crowd.

He stood up and ran away from them. All of the residents of Halloween Town were soon corrupted, except Edgar Allen, Sally Ragdoll and Jack Skellington.

Edgar Allen kept running without looking back. He even ran past the town's mischievous Doug and Anna, from Frozen. Dug finished duck tapping her to a tree, and started taunting her while messing with her hair.

"I'm about to rock you, like a hurricane," Doug smirked.

Edgar Allen took a quick glance and saw Doug throw the first rock at Anna. This made the boy laugh a bit.

.

_C̼̺̳̐̓̒͘ḧ̫͈̤̜́̍ͥ̏̚r̵̡̖̝͍̐͑̌ͤͧͦ́̚̚i͎̹̻͕͚̝̺͊ͬ̏ͨ͗̿ͩ̏ͣͅş̵̈̍͛͆̐ͮ̎̽ͧ҉̦̠ͅt̶̜ͧ͛ͯ́̕mas Town: December 12, 08:00 Hours_

_._

The next day, a bat was sleeping upside down on a strong tree branch. It yawned, before falling off. As the bat was a few feet off the ground, green mist surrounded it, making it transform

Edgar Allen then landed on the grass safely. He was the bat sleeping in the tree.

He then looked around the town. He then took notice of a group of Africans arguing with a group of Caucasians.

"You get nothing," a random Caucasian shouted.

"Don't you believe in freewill, and equality towards all men," a random African replied.

"No," the entire group of Caucasians barked back.

Edgar Allen decided to walk away before things got to racist. He continued to walk, until he came across Santa's Workshop again.

In the distance, he could see a giant metal cage. He ran up to it, and saw residents of Halloween Town inside it. Every monster, but Edgar Allen, Jack and Sally were inside the cage.

The mayor was up front with his sad face.

"Please help, after Oogie Boogie was done with our corrupted work, he placed us in this cage," the mayor sighed.

Lock, Shock and Barrel nodded their heads.

"Get us out off here," the 3 said.

Edgar Allen examined the cage and saw that there was no lock or door on it.

"I can't, there's no way to open the cage," Edgar Allen sighed.

"Go, find your parents, they'll know what to do," Dr. Finkelstein said from inside the cage.

Edgar Allen nodded, before looking over. He saw some corrupted elves running towards him.

Edgar Allen then ran away from the cage. The elves walked up to the cage, and pulled out sticks. They then where beating the monsters inside the cage with the sticks. Most of the blows were being delivered to Lock, Shock and Barrel.

The elves then were chanting,"Beat him with a stick," as they were smacking the trio. This was their punishment for kidnapping 'Sandy Claws'.

Edgar Allen was far away from the cage at this time.

.

_C̼̺̳̐̓̒͘ḧ̫͈̤̜́̍ͥ̏̚r̵̡̖̝͍̐͑̌ͤͧͦ́̚̚i͎̹̻͕͚̝̺͊ͬ̏ͨ͗̿ͩ̏ͣͅş̵̈̍͛͆̐ͮ̎̽ͧ҉̦̠ͅt̶̜ͧ͛ͯ́̕mas Town: December 13, 11:00 Hours_

_._

The next day, Edgar Allen came out from behind a tree. He covered himself up with green mist, before transforming into an average black cat. As the black cat, he began to take a walk.

Edgar Allen was walking around the town and took notice of every single race fighting each other. There was no harmony anymore.

Edgar Allen then saw a little girl by the name of Kathryn hugging her plush doll of Rainbow Dash. Suddenly a man named Steve ran up to her. Steve snatched the doll away from her. He then tore the doll in half, making Kathryn cry.

"But it's my birth month," she cried.

"I don't care," Steve shouted, before smacking the girl on the cheek.

Kathryn then ran home, as Steve huffed.

"OK, this is just going to far," Edgar Allen said.

He continued to walk around as a black cat. He then meowed when he came up to the town sign. He looked up at it, and saw that something was different.

Green bug slime was over the red paint, that Doug used to censor the word 'Christ' on.

The green bug slime spelled out, 'Boogie'.

The town was now called 'Boogiemas Town'.

Edgar Allen meowed, before he perked up his cat ears.

"Get 'em," he heard.

Edgar Allen looked behind him, and saw about 8 corrupted elves.

"Uh oh," Edgar Allen said.

Green mist then surrounded his black cat body. He slowly began to transform. Once the transformation was over, Edgar Allen was now in the shape of Oogie Boogie.

The 8 elves then went up to Edgar Allen, thinking that he was their leader.

"Lord Boogie, what is our next assignment," Hermey, the dentist elf, asked.

Edgar Allen quickly thought of an idea.

"Get back to making presents. Little Kathryn needs a new Rainbow Dash doll for 'Boogiemas'/her birthday," Edgar Allen, as Oogie Boogie, said.

"OK master," Hermey nodded.

The 8 elves then left him alone and went back to Santa's workshop.

_'Boogiemas' Town: December 24, 07:45 Hours_

Edgar Allen was leaning his back on the cage. He was in regular form resting. Then a snowflake landed on his nose. He yawned before waking up.

He looked in the sky and saw Snow Miser and his minions making it snow. This made Edgar Allen give off a smirk as he thought of an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>There, now you know who the real Edgar Allen is, but Oogie Boogie is still hiding in 'Boogiemas Town', and they only have so long until midnight. Anyway, if you reviewfollow/favorite, I actually review back! You get a review, you get a review, everypony gets a review!**

**Yes, I mentioned Kathryn/ Purehope125, and Steve was named after SnuffBomb (creator of Laughing Jack)**

** (P.S. I used the Zalgo text generator, to cross out the word 'Christ' in Christmas.)**

**Hint for tomorrow: I HAD to read to Bible.  
><strong>


	10. A Nightmare suited for a God

**Well, this marks the very first time I use the word 'God' in a fanfiction, without censoring it! I hope you enjoy this epic chapter on spreading religion (which is irony for a non-believer)**

**WARNING: Believers might not be pleased, but you follow a rule that you has to accept. It's right there in the bible, to accept everyone (though you don't) Anyway, I actually had to read the Bible while writing this chapter. If you still want to flame me, go ahead, but your not changing my opinion. **

* * *

><p>12 Nightmares of Christmas<p>

A Nightmare suited for a God

_'Boogiemas Town': December 24, 08:00 Hours_

Jack Skellington and Sally Ragdoll were inside Santa's sleigh and riding it back to the ground.

The entire world now had an inch of snow on the ground.

Jack and Sally landed the sleigh in front of Santas Workshop. The two climbed out of it, before looking around.

Jack then gasped once he saw a big cage in the distance.

"This way," Jack stated.

Jack lead Sally over to the cage.

Jack and Sally soon arrived at the cage. Edgar Allen was on the side of it, while all the other residents of Halloween Town were trapped inside the cage.

The mayor turned on his happy face when he saw the two.

"Jack, get us out of here," Mayor stated.

Jack Skellington took a hard look at the cage, before realizing a few rusty bars. Jack continued to think, before he came up with an idea.

"These 3 bars can easily be broken," Jack pointed.

Edgar Allen took a deep breathe, before slowing transforming. He was now a brown bear. He roared as he pushed Jack out of the way. He then lifted his new paw, extracted his claws, before slashing at the rusty bars.

In the bear form, he kept at slashing at the cage bars, before the three rusty bars got torn off and fell on the ground.

Green mist surrounded the bear, before transforming Edgar Allen back to his regular form. The residents of Halloween Town exited the cage through the wide gap, thanks to the broken bars.

Jack Skellington pointed towards the exit.

"Go home,I'll take care of this," Jack stated.

"Yes, sir," the mischievous trio nodded.

"Good luck," Mayo smiled.

Soon the residents of Halloween Town left Jack and Sally. As snow continued to fall, Edgar Allen huffed, before following the crowd.

The couple looked around for ideas.

"Where could Oogie be," Jack sighed.

Sally shrugged, before thinking.

"Jack, this town also lost a thing called, 'Christ', any ideas," Sally asked.

Jack Skellington thought hard on how he could bring the religion back to Christmas, and make it not about money.

Then he suddenly remember the most boring holiday door. St. Patrick's Town.

"I need to go to St. Patrick's Town, and figure this out," Jack Skellington replied.

Sally nodded. "OK, be safe," Sally whispered.

Jack and Sally kept walking back towards the holiday doors. Sally took the door back to Halloween Town, as Jack went up to the door shaped like a three leaf clover. Jack then soon fell into St. Patrick's Town.

_St. Patrick's Town: December 24, 08:45 Hours_

Jack saw the local Church in the distance, and quickly ran up to it.

He peeked in the window, and saw that the glass portrait of St. Patrick was cracked. The pumpkin king then smelt smoke. He peeked around the back of the Church, and gasped.

The Priest of the Church had a lighter in one had, and a wooden cross in the other.

"There is no hope left," he shouted.

The Priest then lite the cross on fire. With the flamed cross in his hand, and threw it at the Church window. The window broke, as the cross landed inside the Church. The flames slowly rose, causing the Church to be on fire.

The Priest cried, as he walked away.

"What the heck is going on," Jack asked.

Then he heard Oogie Boogie's laugh from behind him. Jack frowned looking behind him.

Oogie Boogie still had his drill arms, but now is body was paved with gold in the symbol of the Jewish cross. The Boogeyman held a Bible in his hands, with an enchanted charm around a neckless.

He continued to laugh.

"Oogie, what have you done to this town," Jack pointed.

"Oh, just forced them to accept me as God," Oogie Boogie laughed.

"You know you cant do that, it's a sin," Jack stated.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I am now.. The Boogie God," he laughed.

"You're God of nothing," Jack replied.

The Boogie God revved up his drill arms very fast before running up to Jack with them. Jack took a few steps back, before bumping into the Priest.

The Priest's eyes glowed red before pushing Jack Skellington back towards the Boogie God.

Oogie Boogie started to dance around while shaking his arm drills at Jack. Jack began dancing with him to dodge all the attacks.

Oogie Boogie then started to sing.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Boogie Song (God reprise version)<em>

**The Boogie God**

Well, Well, Well, look at him defying a God.

OHH. I'm really scared.

Once I'm done, you'll be all over the groud

Ha, Ha, Ha!

**Jack Skellington**

It's over! It's over!  
>This time you've gone too far!<br>It's over, I'm serious!  
>Just who do you think you are?<p>

Just because you fooled the town  
>Doesn't make you God!<br>You'd better give up, surrender now!  
>I'm makin' things good!<p>

**The Boogie God**

He mocks me! He denies me!

I don't know which is worse!

I might just spit a seem now,

If I don't die laughin' first!

**Jack Skellington**

I hope you did amuse yourself  
>With this, your little fling!<br>You'd better pay attention now  
>'Cause I'm the Pumpkin King!<p>

**The Boogie God**

You think you are winning  
>But that's a lot of noise!<br>Just to be a sport, dear Jack  
>I'll share my Oogie-dance!<p>

WHOAH!

**Jack Skellington**

Whoah...

**The Boogie God**

WHOAH!

**Jack Skellington**

Whoah...

**The Boogie God**

I'm the freakin' Boogie God!

* * *

><p>After the song, the Boogie God continued to attack Jack.<p>

He then did the robot towards Jack Skellington. Jack did the moon walk so he could get away from the drills.

"What happened to, 'Thou Shalt Not Kill'," Jack said to him.

The Boogie God just laughed, as the bible glowed lime green.

"I'm a God, I can get away with it! Remember the flood during Noah's ark," Oogie Boogie said.

This caused the bible to glowed brighter and make the gold on the 'God's' chest crack a little in the middle. At that moment, Jack knew what he had to do. He had to defy God to deaf.

"Um, there's no logical way Noah or any man could have built that ark," Jack said.

The bible glowed bright green once again, as the cracks on the gold crack even more.

The Boogie God got into a little tango with Jack Skellington, while trying to hit him with the drills. Jack quickly thought of something.

"Dinosaurs are nowhere in the bible, when we have proof everywhere," Jack complained.

The gold cracked hard, as the bible dropped to the ground and opened to the middle.

"Um.. Sarah, the women at 90, having a child. How did that not kill her? It's not possible," Jack said referencing to the Genesis.

The Boogie God grunted as almost half of his gold protection was cracked. Some pieces of gold soon fell to the ground.

As Jack took a quick look at the opened bible lying on the ground, the Church behind Oogie Boogie was completely on fire.

The Priest snuck up behind Jack, and put him in a shoulder hold.

"I hate you Jack, and the entire Halloween Town! Thanks for placing the anti-love heart in my chest," the Boogie God laughed.

Jack couldn't move as the Priest held him tight. The Boogie God lifted his drills in the air, and was about to place them at Jack's chest.

"'Respect Thy Neighbor', idiot," Jack shouted.

This caused the entire gold armor on the 'God's' chest completely crack and fall off. Along with the last piece of gold, a tiny piece of the fabric got cracked, too.

The bible glowed a heavy green shade. The Priest suddenly let go of Jack and shook his head hard.

"What am I doing," the Priest said in confusion.

He then looked up and gasped at the sight of the burning Church.

"Who one Earth committed this sinful arson," the Priest cried as he fell to his knees.

Jack picked up the glowing bible, and side stepped out of the way of the 'God's' then threw the bible at the Boogie God's chest.

The glowing bible came into contact with the small crack on the chest.

"Looks like a God is going to burn in Hell," Jack smirked.

The bible slammed against the cracked chest, and kept going through the other side. The bible left a direct square hole in Oogie Boogie's chest. Millions of bugs fell out through the giant.

"Not again! My bugs, my precious bugs," Oogie cried as all of his bugs began crawling out.

Jack smirked as he turned away from the 'God's' demise. The pumpkin gone up to the Priest. He was still moaning over the burning Church. He was so frozen in shook, that he didn't notice Jack.

The pumpkin king picked him up and began to carry the priest on his shoulder.

_'Boogiemas Town': December 24, 10:00 Hours_

Jack carried the Priest all the way to the town, and lied him down on the snow. The snow was at least 6 inches tall.

The Priest stood up and looked around.

Jack went up to his ear and whispered,"You want redemption for burning down the Church, then spread the word of God here."

Jack smiled as the Priest quickly ran off to support God.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAANNNDDD cue the believers to flame me!<strong>

**I need a rest from this whole religion thing... on to Pasta With The Creeps, FT. ponies! **

**Seriously though, hope you all enjoyed as this fanfiction is almost over.**


	11. Jingle Nightmares

**Take notice of the title.. it has the most songs, raging from a variety of Christmas songs. Though, I only use a shortened down version, so we can get back to the story!**

* * *

><p>12 Nightmares of Christmas<p>

Jingle Nightmares

_'Boogiemas Town': December 24, 10:15 Hours_

After Jack Skellington demanded the Priest to spread the word of God in Boogiemas Town, he took a long look around the town.

He saw everyone fighting. He smiled a bit as he saw Doug was lying in the snow, freezing to death. The boy had no coat to protect him from the sudden cold. The pumpkin king took notice of Anna from Frozen. She was still duck tapped to the tree, thanks to Doug.

Jack went up to her with a big grin.

"If I let you go, will you help me bring joy back to this town," Jack asked her.

Anna managed to nod her head in agreement. Jack took the tape on her mouth, and ripped it off.

"Ow," Anna moaned.

"Sorry," Jack replied.

Jack continued to get the duck tape off of her. A few minutes past, until she was set free.

Anna smiled looking at the snow falling from the sky, thanks to Snow Miser and his minions. The ground now had 7 inches of snow on the ground. Doug's frozen body on the ground was almost covered up completely by the snow.

Anna then took notice of a group of sisters arguing with each other.

"No, I'm daddy's little princess," the little sister beamed. She was about the age of 7.

The middle child sister pushed her away. The middle child was the age of 11.

"Please, you know our father treats me better," she stated.

The oldest sister, at the age of 14, huffed.

"Oh, please! I was first, and always will be," the oldest sassed.

Anna ran up to the sisters and started singing. The sisters looked at the computer screen in confusion, as Anna started to sing, while playfully messing with her snow abilities.

The youngest one's eyes lite up with glee, and she smiled when she knew what was coming.

The middle child shrugged, because she had mixed feelings about the song.

The oldest sister had no idea what was going on, and she looked kind of scared.

Several little girls noticed and smiled as they ran up to Anna.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Let It Go<em>

**Princess Anna**

Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry!<p>

Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on!

Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone!<p>

* * *

><p>After the song, the little girls smiled and started singing the song.<p>

The oldest sister had a small smile as she watched the little girls sing 'Let it Go'.

Anna lead the girls down the sidewalk. Their song soon gained the attention of all the little girls in the neighborhood.

Every single girl under the adult age ran out of their houses and started to sing along with Anna.

Back at Jack Skellington, he smiled seeing the girls with joy as they continued to sing.

He soon took notice of the man Steve, and his number one fan, Kathryn. She gave him a piece of paper. "Can I have your autograph," she asked him.

He looked at the new sketch design of Laughing Jack riding Rainbow Dash in PastaVille. Steve grumbled, before ripping the paper in half.

"Your so called 'Crush' would ride Princess Twilight, not Rainbow Dash," Steve barked.

Jack Skellington quickly thought of an idea.

He ran up to the two. Due to their love for creepypasta, he didn't scare them with his appearance.

He smiled looking at them, and started to sing a song from, 'Hearths Warming Eve' episode from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They soon sung along.

* * *

><p><em>Song: A circle of pony friends<em>

**Jack Skellington**

The fire of friendship lives in our hearts

As long as it burns we cannot drift apart

**Jack Skellington and Purehope125**

Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few

**Purehope125 and SnuffBomb (Jack Skellington)**

Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through)

**Jack Skellington, Purehope125 and SnuffBomb**

We are a circle of pony friends

A circle of friends we'll be to the very end

* * *

><p>At the end, Steve and Kathryn were laughing. The man grabbed her close and they hugged for a bit.<p>

Jack Skellington smiled, and turned around. He walked a few feet away, when they called him back.

"Wait a minute, how do you know that song," Kathryn asked.

Jack turned back to Steve and Kathryn who pulled apart from each other.

"Let me explain, when I was traveling around Christmas Town for the very first time...," Jack explained.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK.. first movie, after the song 'What's This?'<em>

_After the song, Jack was about to head home, when he saw Doug, age 13 then, walking in the streets. This is when he heard the song, as Doug was singing it out loud. Doug held a Pinkie Pie plush doll in his hands, as he walked back home._

* * *

><p>Kathryn laughed after Jack told the story.<p>

"It's true," Jack Skellington nodded.

"So I guess the boy got the song in my head," Jack waved before leaving.

_'Boogiemas Town': December 24, 14:00 Hours_

Snow stopped falling to the ground, making there be a foot of snow on the ground.

Jack Skellington looked around the town, to see if there was any other ways he could bring back the spirit of Christmas.

Princess Anna had every girl under the age of 18 with her. They all circled around her as they all were _still _singing their song.

Jack then saw the Priest with a bunch of adults and some teenagers. The Priest had out his bible, and was reading the Genesis to them. They all had smiles on their faces, resembling their spirit in Christmas was back. Even the Africans and Caucasians gangs were together, and were laughing together.

Jack Skellington shrugged, because this is the first time religion was used for good, and not being the number one cause of a war.

He nodded his head as almost the entire town was filled with joy. He then sighed when he saw the other boys under the age of 18 in a group fighting.

"Careful, or Krampus will get ya," a boy said.

"He's been locked away for a thousand years," another boy hinted.

The biggest boy threw a punch. Then all the boys got into a fight.

"Uh oh," Jack stated.

Jack quickly ran towards them, but suddenly tripped. He landed face first in the snow. He got up and saw that he tripped over Doug's buried frozen body. Jack gasped as he saw the glowing green light from an anti-heart. Jack bent down and took the anti-heart from Doug's pocket. He then crushed the anti-heart, before turning back to the fight.

Jack then was blinded by a large green light. He look up and saw that the light coming from the bell tower.

"That must be were Oogie placed the anti-heart that infected the entire town," Jack stated.

Jack quickly ran up the bell tower in hope to bring the town back. He soon climbed to the top. He saw the green light coming from inside the bell. He reached in and pulled out the anti-heart, before slamming it by his feet and stomping it to pieces. Jack looked down and saw the boys have stop fighting. Jack took a quick look at the giant bell, and thought of an idea.

Jack started to sign a song loudly while using the giant bell as an instrument. Due to his former obsession with Christmas, he learned all the stories and rhymes.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Jingle Bells<em>

**Jack along with a dozen random citizens of the town**

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh yeah<p>

* * *

><p>After Jack rang the bells, the entire town had smiles on their face and were having a good time.<p>

Anna and her girls grabbed snowballs.

"Do you want to build a snowman," Anna started.

Before she could continue, the chapter ended,...

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN A PINKIE PIE PLUSH DOLL, I ONLY STATED SO FOR A MORE VISUAL EXAMPLE! Beside's I didn't even get into MLP into late season 4, and by that logic, since this fanfic is 5 years after the first movie, I wouldn't have seen it yet! Oh, I DO NOT OWN ANY MLP MERCHANDISE! <strong>

**There, I gave you your 'Let it Go', I still only 'tolerate' it, but since Youtube rewind 2014 had the song, meh why not.**

**Jack knows Anna from Disney Infinity, if you didn't remember from chapter 6. Though I never plan on playing it, I decided to place a shout out to it anyway.**

**It's sad, that the fanfiction has to end tomorrow. 'Sandy Claws' needs help, and since it's the finale, you can expect great things!**

**'The suspense is terrible, I hope it will last' - Willy Wonka, 1971**

**Oh really, then how come only 1 guest review noticed what is really going on? Trust me, I already stated the villain and how they are going to defeat him, **


	12. The Final Nightmare

**It's the biggest chapter with an epic finale! This is going to be great, after all it has to be. It's my 3rd anniversary on this website.**

* * *

><p>12 Nightmares of Christmas<p>

The Final Nightmare

_'Boogiemas Town': December 24, 14:30 Hours_

Santas elves were working on the last touches for tonight.

They were feeding the reindeer, packing and polishing the sleigh. Meanwhile, Hermey the Dentist elf was poking Rudolf dead body with a stick. A fly flew in Rudolf's mouth, as he lied dead in the snow.

Inside the office, Santa was nowhere to be found. Then Oogie Boogie came into view. The boogeyman was in his regular form; no drill arms or gold armor. He laughed as he picked up a big list.

It was the naughty and nice list.

"Everyone is naughty this year, muhahahaha," the boogeyman laughed.

He then gasped when he took a closer look at the list. Everyone had the word 'nice' next their name. Oogie Boogie skimmed through the entire lst in panic.

"But- how is this possible," he grumbled.

He then sighed when one person's name had the word 'naughty' next to it. He took a look at the name.

"Figures," he whispered.

It was Doug, the only person in the town to be on the naughty list.

"I would be wasting my time with Krampus, just for one boy," Oogie Boogie grumbled.

He walked out of his office and looked at the elves working on the toys below. He smirked at them working.

"Plan B: Give them a 'Boogiemas' that they will remember for years! They will accept me, and forget about 'Sandy Claws'," Oogie laughed hard.

An elf had a plush doll of Rainbow Dash. He smirked placing it in a box, before quickly wrapping it. He then labeled it to 'Kathryn'. The elf brought it over to a conveyor belt. The conveyor belt pushed the present into Santa's sleigh.

_'Boogiemas Town': December 24, 16:00 Hours_

The whole town had their Christmas Spirit again.

They were placing up decorations, as several adults gathered around the town square. They planted another fake big tree in the middle of the town, and were quickly placing on the lights.

They all were humming the song, 'Oh Christmas Tree' while working.

Some were singing,'Deck the Halls' while hanging stockings by their fireplaces.

Jack Skellington was observing them working from the bell tower. He smiled as they hurried on to bring Christmas back. They only had by tonight to set everything up.

"We only have a few hours until Oogie Boogie gives us all presents," a little girl cheered.

Jack then turned his head and saw the sign still read, 'Boogiemas'.

He then gasped.

"'Sandy Claws' needs help," Jack shouted.

Jack then rushed down the bell tower and ran towards Santa's Workshop.

He barged inside the workshop, and saw the elves making the toys. He saw over 9000 elves wrapping up Wii U's, which included 8 controllers and Smash Bros 4. A few elves were wrapping up Playstation 4's which came with LittleBigPlanet 3. Jack turned his head and saw a million Xbox ones. They were sitting in a corner gathering dust.

Everything was normal inside the workshop, then Oogie Boogie laughed loud. Jack looked up and saw his enemy.

"What have you done with Santa," Jack demanded.

"Oh, da-... Jack, I assure you he's completely unharmed. He's just taking a vacation. In the mean time, I'm taking over," Oogie Boogie explained.

"Why you! How do you keep coming back anyway," Jack asked.

Oogie Boogie laughed from his stand.

"I have a felling you will find out soon, but for now, I have more important matters to attend to," the boogeyman shouted.

All the presents were in the sleigh, as the elves looked up at their new master.

Then Arthur, from 'Arthur's Christmas' appeared and walked up to the computer screen.

"Can I be in this fanfiction, too," he asked.

"No," all the elves shouted.

Arthur cried leaving the fanfiction. Jack looked confused and wondered what the point of that scene was.

"Get 'em," Oogie Boogie pointed.

All of the elves charged up to Jack Skellington, as the boogeyman ran out of the area.

The elves circled around the pumpkin king. Jack laughed at their size. An elf ran up to his legs, before Jack kicked the elf away. One by one the elves ran up to Jack, but Jack immediately kicked them away.

This gone one for an hour, due to the millions of elves. Jack's legs were tired, while the elves were unconscious lying on the ground. Then the last elf, Hermey ran up to Jack. He sighed, as he picked up the elf and threw him far away.

_'Boogiemas Town': December 24, 17:25 Hours_

Jack was worn out after knocking out all the elves.

The elves moaned as the woke up. They took a look at Jack and screamed. The elves scattered around with fear.

"Calm down, I am here to help," Jack panted.

The elves were still terrified of the pumpkin king. Some elves started hiding under tables. A lot of elves hid in the giant pile of unwanted Xbox one's.

Hermey slowly walked up to the skellington. He gulped, before speaking.

"Um, mister, I was never under the boogeyman's spell. I will tell you everything I know," Hermey whispered.

Jack bent down at eye level with the dentist elf. Some elves peeked their heads out watching the conversation.

"He killed my best friend Rudolf, before turning the town against each other. He was hoping that they all would land on the naughty list, before doing something quite nasty. Once that failed, he's now planning to give the town the best Christmas instead of Santa. Mr. Clause is trapped, follow me," Hermey explained.

"OK," Jack nodded.

As Hermey led Jack out of the workshop, the elves came out of their hiding places in confusion.

Hermey kept walking with Jack and led him towards Santa Clause. They walked past the big Christmas tree in the town square. It was all lite up, with the entire town, minus Doug, holding hands around it. They all were humming 'Oh Christmas Tree'.

Hermey and Jack kept on walking. It felt like they walked for hours.

_'Boogiemas Town': December 24, 17:55 Hours_

They soon arrived at the town's graveyard. It was sunset now, and everyone was going to bed. They didn't care if it was early, they couldn't wait until the next morning.

Jack recognized the gargoyle statue he once crash landed on. He then gasped as when saw Santa.

The man of jolly was hung from a rope, which tied to the top of the gargoyle statue. The rope was slowly rising from the chest and towards the neck. It was only on few centimeters from his neck at this moment.

"It took this long for the rope to reach 'that' point," Jack asked.

"Thank his fat, for once," Hermey stated.

The pumpkin king ran up the statue.

"Help me," Santa cried out, as the rope got closer to his neck.

A garden snake began to sliver up the statue and towards Santa.

Jack climbed up the statue, and saw the end of the rope was tied to the gargoyle's left arm. On his way up, he grabbed the snake and threw it on the ground. Jack continued to climb, until he got on top of the arm. He quickly began to untie the rope, and i n the nick of time, Santa was released. Santa then fell flat on the pavement. Jack jumped down and helped the man on his feet.

Santa then untied the rope from his neck and threw it on the ground. Santa then took a deep breath of air.

He then looked up at Jack Skellington.

"You again? Let me guess, you are here to stop Oogie Boogie, right," Santa asked.

"Yeah, he's trying to take over your job," Jack explained.

"What are you going to do," Hermey asked Jack.

"Make sure he never comes back," Jack sweared.

They all looked at each other, while thinking.

"We need to head back to the workshop," Santa shouted.

Without thinking, the three immediately ran back to Santa's workshop.

_'Boogiemas Town': December 24, 18:10 Hours_

As everyone in the town was sleeping, Jack, Hermey and Santa arrived back at the workshop.

Santa entered his shop, then the elves ran up to the big man. Santa smiled at all of his slaves... I mean helpers.

"You all were deceived, and this guy here is going to fix everything," Santa shouted while pointing to Jack.

"Leave it to me," Jack stated.

Santa walked back outside and shrieked. Jack followed his scream and walked up to Santa. The two then stood in front of Santa's reindeer pen. The sleigh and reindeer were missing.

"He's already doing my job," Santa stated in shock.

Then the two turned their heads in the sky. Sounds of bells rung from the sleigh. Oogie Boogie had the bag of toys and was riding the reindeer in the night sky. The boogeyman was determined to make Christmas his holiday. _  
><em>

The boogeyman laughed as he looked down at Santa and Jack. There was no way he felt sorry.

Oogie Boogie rode off while shouting,"'Sandy' I assure you everthing will be fine. You don't need to worry!"

"But, before I leave, I have a little present for you two," Oogie shouted.

He then pulled into a black bag that was by his side. He then took out a box that was wrapped in paper, which was colored blood-red.

Oogie Boogie threw the present down towards his foes. As soon as the present hit the ground, it exploded.

The explosion caused Santa and Jack to be knocked away. As Jack helped Santa on his feet, he looked back up at his enemy. Jack couldn't take it anymore, and was now completely mad.

The boogeyman laughed as he fly around in circles above Jack Skellington. He kept throwing present bombs on the ground. Santa ran back into his workshop, because he got scared.

"That's right, away you go," Oogie shouted.

He then threw two boxes down towards Jack. The blast was so big, it knocked the pumpkin king back.

Jack looked down and saw a firework. He gasped, and felt inside his back pocket. He smiled pulling out some fireworks, which he got from the beginning from Independence Town.

He pointed up Oogie in the sleigh and shouted,"I'm taking you down!"

Jack then threw several fireworks up towards the sleigh. As Oogie Boogie laughed, the fireworks landed in his black bag filled with the explosive presents.

This caused a giant explosion as all the fireworks exploded. The boogeyman screamed as he was ejected from the sleigh, and flew in the sky. Meanwhile the reindeer along with the sleigh landed back in front of Jack safely.

The boogeyman landed hard in the snow. Jack grinned as he ran up to his enemy. Oogie Boogie back away as Jack was running up to him.

"It's over, Oogie," Jack shouted.

"Oh really," the boogeyman laughed.

Then green mist surrounded his body, as the boogeyman started to transform. He quickly formed into Edgar Allen.

The boy grinned at his father.

"Trick or treat," Edgar Allen smirked.

Jack Skellington stood in shock, as it was revealed his 'son' was Oogie Boogie the whole time.

"How long-," Jack started.

"Since the very first time I heard of him! After I shown the town my abilities to shape-shift, I heard Lock, Shock and Barrel mention his name. That's when I knew what I could do to make the town fear me," Edgar Allen explained.

"You're not getting away without punishment," Jack shouted.

As he walked up to Edgar Allen, the boy surrounded himself with the green mist. He quickly transformed, as Jack was inches away from him.

Edgar Allen was now a snowflake as he fell to the ground. Jack sighed looking at the snow on the ground.

"He got away," he mumbled.

"Ho, ho, ho," Santa Clause shouted.

Jack looked up in the sky and saw the jolly old man flying in his sleigh.

"Thanks a bunch, now Christmas can be back to normal," Santa shouted.

"You're welcome," Jack replied waving.

Santa then fly in the night sky and began to deliver the presents. Jack then remembered something and ran up to the town's sign. He began to climb it. He noticed the bug slime that spelled out 'Boogie' over the red paint was completely frozen over the snow. Jack dusted the slime off the sign. He then thought of an idea.

He took out some ashes from his pocket, thanks to the fireworks. Jack then spelled out the words 'Christ' over the red paint. He smiled, before heading back home.

"Edgar Allen will be back next year, but I'll be ready for him," the pumpkin king said leaving.

_Christmas Town: December 25, 06:00 Hours_

Santa was worn out from his work as he arrived back to his workshop. He had no more worries and could rest until next year.

Meanwhile the town has woken up and quickly unwrapped their presents.

Santa has really spoiled all the kids this year, because everyone was on the nice list. All except Doug, whose body froze to death in the snow.

Green smoke covered an area near Doug's body, before Edgar Allen appeared once again, in the form of Doug. He picked up the real guy and carried him over to a grave hole. He dumped the boy in a grave, before he started to bury the real guy.

Edgar Allen, in the form of Doug, then laughed evilly.

"I'll be back next Christmas, they won't expect a thing," he shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>It's over, hurrah! I may not be able to write romance, but I can write an OC villain! Seriously, how shocked were you guys? I just LOVED writing the final battle all in rhymes! (didn't plan on it honestly, I was just writing it, and my autistic brother came in to read it. That's when he pointed it out, after that, I just went with it) The sequel next year will have a different pace and will be a crossover with another Christmas movie!<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed! Happy holidays/ happy birthday! (Purehope125, if you get a Rainbow Dash plush Doll for your birthday, then I must be psychic!) Now go on out and sing your carols, go to church, and play in the snow! Celebrate your own way!**

**I had fun writing this for my 3rd anniversary on this website, and here's to another 3 years.**

**Man, I can't wait for my family's tradition on Christmas. We exchange presents on Christmas Eve night. On Christmas morning, we search our stockings, before having some Cinnamon buns. After we eat, then we take our time opening the presents; I am in a house of 7 after all.**

**Hint for fanfics next year- I'm going global, a new month means a new Country. (Ex. February equals France, October equals Great Britain)**


End file.
